


Those Magic Changes

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom, American (US) Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: BrainDead - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hello Dolly - Freeform, Reunions, Romance, controlling exboyfriend, grease live - Freeform, mentions of abuse, rating is honestly a better safe than sorry type thing, sex scene in like one chapter but that's it, there's like one brief mention of how a necklace is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: Two friends reunited after being separated for a decade in the most unexpected ways.  Will things continue on like they never were a part? And what about those pesky little things called feelings?





	1. Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic in the Aaron Tveit fandom and this is my first RPF that I've posted here. Since I'm planning on posting all chapters that are currently posted over on my Wattpad this will be the last you hear from me in an author's note until I update the next part. I hope you enjoy the story and I can't wait to hear what you think!

Audition day. She could do this. She used to do it all the time. Nearly four years of her life was spent preparing for this dreaded yet exciting time for any performer. While she had her best friends help her prepare for this day, it wasn't like how it was while she was in high school where her best friend was auditioning alongside her.

When Riley Hall wasn't working at the bar three blocks down from her New York apartment or performing at the same bar with the house band, she was prepping for one of the biggest auditions she's ever participated in. With live musicals being all the rage right now, Riley kept an eye out for one to catch her eye to bring her back into the theatre scene. When she saw that Grease was up next, she knew she had to give it a shot; after all she always dreamed of being in the show.

So here she was with all the other dancers learning a bit of the hand jive dance routine. She hadn't wanted to audition for an actual role. She wasn't quite ready for that big of a step back into the musical theatre world.

Once she was finished, she walked out into the lobby, wiping the sweat from her brow. She had forgotten how much of a work out dancing actually was. Riley couldn't believe how many famous and unfamiliar faces she saw and was actually rather shocked that Carly Rae Jepsen asked her of all people to help her read lines.

Being the helpful person that she was, Riley agreed and followed the singer to a part of the room that wasn't too crowded. Riley didn't know, however, that one of the casting directors was walking about the room trying to see what some of the raw talent looked like since they knew it was sometimes difficult to do what was planned when nerves took a hold of people when they entered the audition room. The director made a mental not of the blonde reading Sandy's lines with Carly and made sure to get her into one of the cold reads and chemistry tests for Sandy.

Riley wished Carly good luck and was about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I've been informed that they would like you in Room 11 A." The assistant said.

"Oh, well what for?" Riley asked as she followed the brunette.

"They'd like you to do a quick cold read and a chemistry test." The assistant explained.

Riley looked shocked. "I just auditioned for an ensemble role. This can't be right."

The casting director who requested for her to do the reads came over. "Riley Hall?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I saw you earlier reading lines with Jepsen and would love to hear you do a bit of Sandy's lines, solo and do a chemistry test with our Danny." He explained.

Riley couldn't believe this. There was no way this was happening. Camera crews were going to pop out and they were going to tell her it was all a big joke. Just because Punk'd wasn't a big thing anymore, didn't mean she could be the first revival episode. "Yeah, yeah of course." Riley smiled and was ushered into the room.

She was given a single page and quickly looked over it, knowing exactly where in the show she was. The perks of knowing the show like the back of her hand. She held one hand out like she was looking at a ring while keeping the sheet within her eyesight.

"Oh, Danny, you don't know how much this means to me!" She started, looking over at her imaginary Danny. She pulled away, a look of shock mixed with confusion on her face when she reached the part where Danny tried to kiss Sandy. When she was finished, she lowered the hand that was holding the paper. She then returned it to the panel watching her audition.

"Do you know Hopelessly Devoted or do you need some assistance?" The main casting director asked.

"I know it." Riley smiled, hoping it didn't come off as too confident. She walked over and stood behind the pianist, nodding for them to start. She sang with all her heart, show how conflicted and broken hearted Sandy was. Riley thanked the room, her habit of doing so after a major song during her performances with her band coming through.

"Thank you, Riley. Now if you'll stand at the opposite end of the room with your back to the door. We're doing the chemistry test. The scene is when Danny and Sandy see each other for the first time after summer." One of the directors handed her a script as he went to open the door.

A few moments passed and the casting director called action. Riley turned around and for a split second she nearly said Aaron instead of Danny. It seemed like it was just one surprise after the other. Riley couldn't believe it. She was acting with her high school best friend again. It wasn't like the near decade they hadn't seen each other hadn't happened. Acting with him was easy and she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't break character. All Riley wanted to do was launch herself into Aaron's arms and cry a few happy tears. She couldn't help it, she missed her best friend so much and the only reason how she knew that he was doing well was because she kept up with him when he started his rise to fame.

Once the scene was over they shared a wide smile with one another. The directors were writing notes like crazy unbeknownst the two actors. The panel didn't realize that the two standing in front of them just had their own reunion, they were just happy because it was the most believable scene they had seen all day. "We'd like to hear one more thing just to make sure you two can also harmonize with each other. Can we hear the end of Summer Nights?"

"Sure thing." Riley said.

"Of course." Aaron chimed in at the same time.

The music director gave them each their starting line and just like how it was with the scene before they fell into a rhythm and sang in perfect harmony. When they finished, they could no longer remain professional and high fived, laughing at themselves for going back into their old ways.

"Well, you two go ahead and celebrate again. We've found you a Sandy, Mr. Tveit." The director said.

Riley's eyes went wide and looked over to Aaron for confirmation that what she had heard was true. His bright smile and nodding did indeed confirm that she had heard correctly. Riley squealed slightly and bounced in her spot. Aaron opened his arms and she jumped into them, giggling as he twirled her around.

The directors laughed at the display shown in front of them. "We will be contacting you both by tomorrow with details about everything. Thank you both. You're free to go after you explain why it seems like it was like watching two old costars performing together."

Aaron set Riley down. He chuckled and she looked a bit sheepish. "Well, sir, it's because technically we are." Aaron answered.

"We did theatre together while we were in high school. We haven't seen each other for about ten years though so it's nice to know that we can still work well with each other after that long period of time." Riley added.

The panel all nodded, the answers made perfect sense to them after seeing what they did. "We will see you out in California. Have a good day."

Riley smiled and thanked the panel as she followed Aaron out of the room. When the door closed Aaron picked Riley up once more and twirled her around once more. "Congratulations Riley!"

She giggled, holding on tight to him so that there was no chance to fall from his embrace, even if she knew that he wouldn't let her fall. "Can you believe it? Not only did I get my number one dream role but I got reunited with my best friend in the whole wide world."

"It's a very awesome surprise for sure. We get to do what we always talked about." He smiled down at her. "So Riley Hall would you like to go get some food with me before we go pack for California?"

Riley smiled up at him. "Why of course, Aaron Tveit. Miss a chance to eat with you? Never." The two laughed as they walked out towards Aaron's car, both buzzing with excitement from their reunion and the knowledge that they would be working together once again.


	2. The Courtyard Diner Experience

Riley followed Aaron down a few blocks. They had come to the city many a times when they were in high school, most weekends actually, especially when they both got their drivers license.  Riley soon realized where he was taking them and smiled wide. They would come to this hole in the wall diner every time they came into the city and depending on how hungry or they occasion decided what they got.

It was family owned which was a rarity near the more tourist attractions. Despite its bland outside appearance, the atmosphere inside was warm and inviting. Riley remembered spending hours in the diner talking with Aaron about everything and nothing at all. They would even do their homework on occasion.

"George! Look who's come in and this time together!" Lisa, the owner's wife called out so her husband could hear her in the kitchen.

Aaron and Riley smiled. Even though they hadn't seen each other in years they still made it a habit that every time they were in the city, they would stop by The Courtyard Diner. It was named for how they started. George and Lisa would cook meals in the Courtyard of their college and serve the meals cheaply to their fellow students. While they had of course gotten new friends they both hadn't brought anyone new to their spot. They had felt like it would have broken something special.

It had been a while since Riley had stopped by though and much like her own grandmother, Lisa subtly chastised her even if the last time Riley came in she told the older woman that her job kept her from having any free time. If Riley wasn't sleeping or eating, she was at the bar she worked at, performing or bar tending, or even learning new songs.

"I'm so glad to see you both here together again. I kept asking Aaron where you were but he never knew. It just warms my heart to see you two together again." Lisa talked as she showed them to their usual table.

"Good to see you too, Lisa." Riley smiled, giving the older woman a hug before sitting down.

"Always a pleasure Lisa." Aaron smiled, placing a kiss on top of Lisa's cheek much in the fashion of a son greeting their mother because that's what Lisa and George really were to Aaron and Riley. The younger pair had always thought of the older couple as a second pair of parents.

"Shall I get the usual for you two?" Lisa asked once Aaron sat down.

"Can I add my usual sandwich along with the fries and milkshake?" Riley asked.

"Actually Lisa, we're celebrating today so can we get our usual celebratory meal?" Aaron asked before Lisa could admit Riley's order to memory.

Lisa smiled wide. "Of course. Are we celebrating the reunion today?"

Aaron returned her wide smile with one of his own face splitting grins. "We are also celebrating because you are looking at the new Danny and Sandy of Grease!"

Lisa's smile changed into that of an excited and proud mother. "Oh you two have been dreaming about those roles since you've first walked through our doors. Will we be able to come and watch? When is it?"

"It's going to be on tv, on Fox. It's one of the latest live musicals and it'll broadcast next year." Riley replied.

"January 31st." Aaron added. "We're headed out to California for a few months."

"Well, then let me get you two the full celebration spread before you leave us again." Lisa said before she went off to tell George their order.

"God, she hasn't changed has she?" Riley asked with a giggle.

Aaron chuckled. "Not at all. So, how've ya been? It's been ages. What has Riley Hall been up to?" He leaned across the table, hands clasped together. His piercing blue eyes were focused on Riley's face, ready to hear all about what his best friend had been up to.

They had been inseparable during high school. The two met during a summer theatre program. At the time Riley had only been cast as an ensemble member since she had missed the auditions for character roles and Aaron was cast as a minor character. They began their friendship after Aaron helped Riley get a certain dance sequence down and they never looked back after that.

Riley hoped that her clamming up wasn't visible. So much had happened to her after she and Aaron had lost touch. She wished she could tell him a success story. He had done so well and she hadn't wound up taking the path that she had wanted. She still hadn't made it. She was sure that her new role was the start but she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to tell Aaron about what had happened to her. Even after she took care of everything she still looked over her shoulder, worried something would come out of the darkness and take her away from her once again stable life.

"I've been good." She smiled, hoping she didn't sound as forced as she felt like she was thinking she sounded. "I didn't exactly finish school but there really wasn't anything else I wanted to do besides music and well the stress was beginning to kill it for me and I knew I had to leave before I became someone I wasn't." She sighed. She hated lying to Aaron but it wasn't a technical lie.

Aaron nodded. He understood completely and wished that Riley had followed him to Ithica. While he didn't finish his degree either he just wished Riley's experience had been better. He also thought it for selfish reasons; he had missed her while they were off doing their own thing. "Were you doing any local theatre stuff before the audition?" He wondered, knowing that Riley tended to lean towards doing just concerts even if she was a wonderful actor and dancer as well.

"No and before you give me your little you should have speech I was living with my mom for a bit before I saved up enough to get my own place in East Village and then I began working at a bar a couple of blocks from my apartment. A couple of weeks into my bar tending gig, I make my way into the house band there and have been doing that ever since. I didn't have time to do theatre on top of that. Besides, I enjoyed singing with the guys. I was content." Riley answered.

"If you were so content then why did you audition for Grease?" Aaron asked with a raise of his eyebrow and a small smirk. He knew very well that she was growing bored.

Riley rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat while she made a small humph sound. She knew that she couldn't fool Aaron when it came to her level of happiness of performing. Content meant growing bored since it was the same thing over and over again despite throwing in new songs every once in a while. "Because I missed performing to more than just bar patrons and performing on a real stage." Riley then giggled. "Can you believe it I helped Carly Rae Jepsen with her audition and now I'm fucking Sandy?! The boys are not going to believe this."

Aaron chuckled but before he could reply Lisa and George came out with their celebration spread. There were chocolate chip waffles, chicken tenders, different kinds of fries; plain, cheese, and garlic parmesan just to name a few. Then lastly there were strawberry milkshakes as well as cookies and cream. The strawberry milkshakes were usually paired with their chicken and waffles then the cookies and cream milkshakes were paired with the fries. Lisa then set down the syrup, butter and peanut butter packets. "Is there anything else that I can get you two?" Lisa asked.

Riley smiled wide up at the older woman. She was quite excited about the food spread. She hadn't eaten like this in a long time and the bar she worked at definitely did not compare. "This looks fantastic, Lisa. Thank you."

The older woman smiled and nodded before going back to the kitchen where her husband was to continue talking about how good it was to have Riley and Aaron back.

The friends dug in, making small noises of approval as they ate their chicken and waffles. They were too busy stuffing their faces to make more than the occasional comment about how they had missed this or how good the food was. As they slowed down and began to graze the multitude of fries was when conversation picked back up.

"So who are the boys you can't wait to tell?" Aaron asked, hoping he didn't sound as jealous as he thought he did. She of course would have found other friends. He knew he had but being in this diner celebrating their new roles brought back those jealous tendencies he had in high school when he was around her. Luckily he didn't think she ever picked up on them.

"Oh! They're the band. Levi, Josh, and Jake. Levi is the guitarist and plays keyboard when the song calls for it. We do some duets now and again and his voice is pretty awesome. Josh plays drums and Jake plays bass. They're a really cool group of guys. I think you'd really like them." She smiled, popping a cheese covered fry into her mouth. "Now enough about me, how you've been Mr. Broadway?"

His curiosity had been answered in her teasing. He had always wondered if she knew what he had been up to. "Well you know, I've done a few Broadway shows, filled a few guest star rolls and starred in a tv series. I actually have a new one lined up after Grease is done." He smiled.

Riley laughed. "Ever the humble one Tveit. You were in fucking Wicked and originated two rolls on Broadway. Not to mention how much it killed me that I couldn't pick up the phone and call you to yell at you about that season two cliff hanger."

Aaron chuckled. She really had kept tabs on him. Knowing that, he wished she had made it just as easy for him to do the same. She had done it solely because it kept her sane through her unspeakable years. She didn't even want to think about them let alone talk about them, especially since she was around Aaron. "Sorry about that. Glad you enjoyed the show though. How bout I make it up to you and give you my number?"

"Wow, I'm impressed. That was some line." Riley teased as she handed over her phone.

"It worked though didn't it?" He smirked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, suppose it did." She giggled while shaking her head.

The two switched phones and each took a goofy selfie to save as the contact photo before putting in their numbers. They both laughed once they saw what the other's picture looked like before pocketing their phones. "Did you drive or take the subway to the audition?" Aaron asked as they stood from the booth to head to the register.

"I took the subway, why?" Riley asked as she tried to help pay for their meal but Aaron swatted her hand away and handed Lisa his debit card. Riley sighed. "At least let me get the tip..." She trailed off as she pulled out a few bills that she thought would be plenty for the tip.

"As long as you let me give you a lift home." Aaron smirked.

"You are impossible." Riley replied, handing Lisa the money who was just smiling the entire time. She secretly hoped the two would become a couple and for a while the older woman wasn't convinced by their we're just friends speech but after seeing them interact more and more she realized that they indeed were just friends, extremely close friends but friends none the less.

"But you choose to stick around me anyway." He flashed her a cheeky grin before turning his attention to Lisa. "Bye, Lisa. We'll be back after we finish Grease."

Lisa came out from around the counter and hugged the pair. "You better."

Riley returned Lisa's hug. "We promise."

"You especially." Lisa wagged her finger matronly towards Riley while giving her a pointed look.

Riley crossed her heart then the two waved as they left the diner and made their way towards Aaron's car. "So this is really happening, huh?" Riley asked, looking up at Aaron.

Aaron smiled down at her. "It really is and I'm thinking that it just might be my favorite project yet."

Riley raised an eye brow. "And why's that? We haven't even started yet."

His usual confident persona faded away to one that was shy and slightly embarrassed. "Cause it reunited us. I've missed you Ri and this time I'm planning on not letting anything separate us again."

The corners of Riley's lips lifted slightly. It wasn't a full blown light up the room Riley smile. It was a small, genuine, flattered Riley smile. "I missed you too, Aaron." That's all she said but the way she said it filled the gap of her not commenting on his plan to never let her go because she wasn't going to let him go either. The two hugged in the middle of the sidewalk despite the busy foot traffic surrounding them. When they pulled back, they shared a smile with one another and continued on their way in usual Aaron and Riley fashion; Aaron's arm draped over her shoulder and Riley partially snuggled into his side.


	3. What Are Friends For?

The ride to Riley's apartment was anything but quiet. Music was turned up, windows were rolled down and voices were occasionally louder than the music blaring through the speakers. Aaron and Riley were jamming. If anyone looked over they would have gotten a show. Aaron used the steering wheel as a drum set and they both would make hand gestures. Every time they looked at each other they would burst into a fit of giggles.

The ride back felt like it was over before it even began. Riley unbuckled and beamed at Aaron. "That was the best. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aaron unbuckled himself and at Riley's questioning look he chuckled. "If you think you're getting out of my car without another hug you've lost it."

They reached across the arm rest and wrapped their arms around each other, both sighing happily. "You've no idea how much I've missed you and how happy I am that we get a second chance." Riley whispered before pulling back, flashing a small smile.

Aaron easily returned the smile. "I think I have an inkling. Now go get packed. I'll call you later with the details of tomorrow. When Marc calls me, I'll get your room and tickets squared away too. I suggest you pack a lot of comfortable clothes you can practice in but also some things you can wear out."

"Aaron you don't..." She tried to protest but Aaron cut her off. "You've got enough to worry about like telling your mom, your friends, and your job that you will be in California for a few months plus you've got to tell your mom that I say hi." He smiled cheekily.

Riley laughed. "My mom's gonna freak!" She gave Aaron another quick hug. "I'll talk to you later then." She got out of the car and headed up to her apartment.

As soon as the door closed Riley squealed and danced around her apartment. She was so excited. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She connected her phone to her speaker and scrolled through her music playlists to find her celebration playlist. She hit shuffle and began to dance and sing along to the first song that played. She did this for about two or three songs, even performing some choreography she remembered from high school before she called her mom.

Riley and her mom were the closest a daughter and mother could be. Riley's mom raised her to be independent and able to make her own choices but was always there when Riley needed her. Her mom helped her find herself again after everything that happened to her and was the obvious first choice to call to share her good news.

Despite being in her early thirties, Riley felt like a little kid again when she called her mom. The older woman couldn't have been happier or prouder of her daughter. She made a mental note to call Posie Tveit. The two older women had kept in contact despite their children having lost touch. They hoped the two would find each other again and it seemed like their plan about Grease Live worked. Ah, yes it was Riley's mother who encouraged Riley to audition for Grease after hearing about it from Aaron's mother.

After Riley ended the call with her mother, she went to get ready for her last night at the bar for a while. She called ahead to make sure that her manager was there and when it was confirmed she skipped down the stairs and made her way over.

Mack, her manager, put two and two together after Riley's call and gathered those already there to congratulate her when she walked in. He let her in since they weren't quite opened yet and the small group smiled wide and threw some napkin confetti as they cheered.

Riley grinned ear to ear and hugged each and every person. "You'll never believe it guys. I went to audition for an ensemble roll and came out casted as Sandy!"

"No way!" Jake exclaimed.

"That's our girl!" Levi joined in, giving her a high five.

"So will this be your last night with us here at Moonlight?" Mack asked.

Riley turned to look at Mack and nodded. "Yeah, it is but I don't know if this will lead anywhere. Think you can keep an opening for me?"

Mack clasped her shoulder. "There'll always be a spot for you here Riley." He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze then went to his office so he could work up the paper work needed.

The other bar tenders had gone back to getting the bar ready for when they opened while Riley and the band group hugged. "We're gonna miss you Riley." Josh said.

"Hey let's not think about that right now. We've got a show to get ready for." Riley smiled as she walked with them up onto the small stage. They ran through a quick sound check then Riley made her way behind the bar until it was time for her to perform with the band.

Her last night went by in a blur. She hated that she had missed Aaron's phone call but when she noticed what time it was when she was walking back to her apartment, she knew she couldn't possibly call him back, it was too late. So she listened to his voicemail instead. "Hey, Riley guess you're out celebrating your new role which you definitely should be. Just wanted to call you to let you know that everything was settled and to let you know when I was going to come and pick you up so we could ride to the airport together. Flight's at noon so I'll be there around nine. Hope you have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye!"

Riley smiled and texted Aaron directions on how to get up to her apartment since there was a security code before you could go inside the main part of the building. Once back in her apartment, Riley played her house work playlist softly as she ran about, practically packing up her life since she was going to be gone so long. When she was done she sat in her bay window with a mug filled with tea. She looked out at the night scene before her and watched as people made their way back to their homes without stumbling. She smiled as she sipped her tea. She was going to California. She was working with her best friend. She was casted as freaking Sandy. She was wrapping her head around what all had happened to her in less than 24 hours while mentally saying good bye to New York.

It had been a while since she had been away from her home state but she was going to be with Aaron so that calmed her nerves down. Actually just remembering she was going to be doing this with Aaron calmed her down. Despite the excitement of being casted as Sandy and being reunited with Aaron she was actually quite nervous about messing up since she was a nobody. She knew she was going to be looked at more closely than anyone else that was casted. She had to live up to Olivia Newton John after all. Riley finished her tea and took a deep breath before standing up and cleaning her mug. She climbed into bed and snuggled down into the blankets, hoping her tea would help her get some sleep while so many emotions and thoughts were flying about in her head.

Riley was able to fall asleep. She passed out actually and didn't wake up again until her alarm rang throughout her room. She jumped out of bed, a wide smile on her face. She checked her phone for any messages and saw a reply from Aaron.

_ Perfect! See you soon :) _

Riley tossed her phone back on her bed and dressed in the outfit she had laid out for herself the night before. She then grabbed her keys and check book as she went to go find her land lord. She explained what was going on and he understood. They worked everything out for her rent while she was away and Riley couldn't feel more relieved. She headed back to her apartment and double checked to make sure she packed all that she needed.

By the time Aaron got there, Riley was beginning to get antsy. She was so ready to go. Poor Aaron was practically ambushed after she opened the door. She handed him a couple of her bags as she came out into the hallway and locked the door. Aaron just laughed and adjusted the backpack onto his shoulder. "You're not excited to be leaving or anything are you?" He teased her.

"Not at all. Now let's go!" Riley beamed and did her best to go down the stairs as fast as she could while carrying her bigger suitcase.

Aaron followed behind her and once they got to his car, he helped her add her bags to his own bags in his trunk. As per usual they jammed on their way to the airport, instead of it being on shuffle they listened to the Grease soundtrack in celebration.

"Your seat is next to mine and I didn't know if you wanted the window seat or not so we can just switch if you'd like." Aaron said as they entered the airport.

"Can I have the window seat?" Riley asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

They made their way through security surprisingly fast but that was due to the fact that the two didn't stop talking and joking with one another. It truly wasn't like they were never separated.

"Do we know who else has been casted?" Riley asked once they were settled into their seats.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" He exclaimed as he turned to face her. "Your fellow Pink Ladies are Vanessa Hudgens as Rizzo, Keke Palmer as Marty, Kether Donohue as Jan, and Carly Rae Jepsen as Frenchy." He smiled.

"You're joking..." She trailed off as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just been told.

"Not joking." He replied still all smiles.

"How the hell did I manage to get in on this all-star cast?" Riley asked, completely taken a back.

Aaron took Riley's hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "Because you Riley Hall are one talented woman and don't you forget it. You will fit in perfectly and if anyone gives you any problems they'll have to deal with me. You're going to rock this role, Riley. You've been dreaming of this role since you first saw the movie. You're going to make Olivia proud and put your own spin on Sandy that's going to make everyone fall in love with you. 'Sides you've got your biggest fan playing opposite of you and they would never let you fail or look bad."

Riley smiled and nudged him playfully before laying her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Aaron. You're the best, best friend a girl could ask for."

He laid his head on top of hers, keeping a hold of one of her hands, intertwining their fingers. "Of course, Riley. What are friends for anyways?"


	4. A Whole New World

Rehearsals didn't start until Monday. They were going to start at an off location space before moving to the Warner Brothers lot. Their first rehearsal space used to be an old gymnasium that was turned into a dance studio. Riley and Aaron arrived in Burbank Friday morning. When Riley stepped off the plane her eyes widened in wonderment; she may only have just seen the airport but it was like she had stepped into a whole other world.

"Ri, have you ever been to LA?" Aaron asked when he noticed his friend's expression.

"Can't say that I have." Riley replied, a small blush tinting her cheeks a rosy pink.

Aaron just smiled, an idea forming as they grabbed their luggage. Riley was slightly worried and curious of Aaron's silence. If she was a betting woman, she would bet that he was coming up with some sort of plan.

The pair went to pick up their rented car and made their way to the hotel. The rooms of course were right next to each other thanks to Aaron making all of their arrangements. "I'm going to take a shower and change to get the smell of airplane off me. Come by in about an hour and we can explore?" Riley asked as they walked to their rooms.

"Of course. See you in an hour neighbor." He smiled cheekily before they entered into their respective rooms.

An hour passed and an impatient Aaron bounded out into the hallway once he heard Riley's music stop, indicating she was done getting ready or close to it. He took a deep breath before knocking on her door, his plan was now set in motion.

"Be right there!" Riley called out. "This shoe is not wanting to get on my foot!" She then explained as she fought with her high top to get over her heel so the shoe would actually get on her foot.

Aaron chuckled at the mental image but soon stopped when the door opened. His smile turned into a small smirk as he held out his hand. Riley looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning what he was up to.

"Do you trust me?" Aaron asked.

"What?" Riley replied, confused where this was coming from.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, moving his outstretched hand closer to her.

Riley finally caught on and placed her hand in his. "Yes."

Aaron grinned and took off running, practically pulling Riley along with him. He only let go as they went down the stairs so they could do so safely. When they reached the bottom, he twirled her around causing her to laugh before they ran to the car. He opened the passenger door for her. Leaning on the door as she got in he began to sing. "I can show you the world..."

Riley gasped and looked up to him. He just grinned and closed the door. "Shining, shimmering, splendid..." He continued as he skipped around to the driver's side.

Once he was buckled in and the car was started he leaned over to Riley and whispered. "Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide..."

Riley giggled, flashbacks of them curled up on her couch watching Aladdin filled her head. Aaron rolled down the windows and began driving towards the Hollywood sign. He continued singing the well-known song with Riley joining in at Princess Jasmine's parts.

The pair hiked up the hill hand in hand behind the Hollywood sign. That was of course after Riley squealed with excitement and practically ran a good part of the way there. She couldn't contain herself. This was on her bucket list and she got to do it with her very best friend.

In the very small amount of time they had been reunited the two friends had entered into their own little world again. If someone was to look at them without knowing them, they would think that the two were dating but in actuality it was two friends who would do anything for each other and were too afraid to mess up what they had to take that next step.

"Wow." Riley breathed as they took in the view.

Aaron's arms were wrapped around her waist as they looked out together. He bent his head down so that he could whisper in her ear. "A whole new world..."

Riley smiled as she heard him singing the reprise of sorts. "For you and me." She finished, sighing in contentment as she leaned back in his embrace.

Aaron smiled and stood back up to his full height, resting his chin on her head. "When we get back to New York, I'm going to take you to see Aladdin on Broadway." He told her.

"You don't have to do that Aaron." She protested. She didn't want him to spend that kind of money on her.

"But it's our movie, Ri." He fought back.

"And so is a bunch of others." She replied.

"But this one is on Broadway, has been your favorite since you were a kid and we are beginning rehearsals for one of our others on Monday so we are going to celebrate that when we get back home." He said, smiling proudly to himself that he came up with a reason she couldn't fight.

"But..." She trailed off, not being able to think of a rebuttal.

"It's settled then." He gave her middle a squeeze.

Riley sighed in defeat before looking up at him. "Thanks, A." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Ri." He smiled down at her.

There was a tension in the air that could have been cut with a knife as the two continued to look at one another. The kind of tension that was doing its best to push the two together, to draw someone down to the other so lips could touch but this tension is also breakable if the two people are strong enough and it just so happened that Riley and Aaron were strong enough. Before anything could be done they both returned their focus out on the view of Los Angeles and the other smaller cities that surrounded it.

While the fear they had in high school was no longer their main fear, fears still remained unspoken between the two. Riley didn't want to start a new relationship. The wounds from her last one still fresh in her mind despite the toxic relationship ending years ago. She didn't want to taint Aaron and couldn't bring herself to take that step forward with Aaron without telling him what happened first.

Aaron was a different story. He didn't want to run Riley off again for he felt that's what had happened the first time. With them going to two different schools nowhere near each other, he blamed his busy schedule for how he "pushed" Riley away when that wasn't the case at all. He had all but wished for a second chance since he found out she had moved away from Middletown and he had gotten his wish but now he just needed the courage to ask, to make a move, to do something to let Riley know how he truly felt about her.

"How about we go through the drive threw at In and Out and take it back to the hotel room and watch movies the rest of the day? Then tomorrow we will be fully rested so we can go be tourist, hm? How 'bout it?" Aaron broke the silence.

Riley pulled away and smiled up at him. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Race you back to the car?" Aaron asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"That's such a long way though." Riley pouted.

"Didn't you say that the dance audition kicked your butt? C'mon it'll be a great way to get back into shape again. Winner gets first pick of movie and doesn't have to buy dinner." He teased her.

Riley gasped. "Are you calling me..."

"I'm not calling you anything. It's been a while since I've danced too so we'll get back at it together. Now c'mon what'd ya say?" He asked, bouncing on his toes like an excited puppy.

Riley huffed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine."

The two took off running down the path back to the parking lot. The race was pretty evenly matched despite the height difference between the two. One always had the lead for a few moments at a time. Near the end, Aaron slowed down going unnoticed by Riley. Using the momentum of the downhill slope Riley ran the rest of the way as fast as she could despite the feeling that her lungs could burst at any moment. When she saw the car she slowed down so she wouldn't run into it at full speed. She tapped the hood of the car before bending over, placing her hands on her knees taking in gulps of breath. "Everything burns!" She exclaimed.

Aaron chuckled as he jogged up behind her. "Well despite that you did win so when we get back to the hotel you can pick us out a movie."

Riley slowly stood, placing her hands on top of her head. "I think I'm gonna want another shower before we do anything else. That was a lot after not doing anything in so long."

"I agree. So how 'bout we go back to the hotel, I'll give you my spare key, we take showers, when I'm done I'll go get In and Out and when you're done you come over to my room, pick a movie and we'll continue our sleep over from there?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She nodded before slowly climbing back into the car.

Riley picked out Aladdin since after Aaron's little plan the song was stuck in her head. They ate their dinner in bed and once they cleaned it of their trash the two snuggled under the covers as they watched the rest of the movie. Sometime in the middle of Aaron's pick Riley had fallen asleep.

Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, her arm draped around his middle as she peacefully slept in his arms. Aaron didn't even know she was asleep until he went to ask her what she thought of the movie since it was one she hadn't seen before and didn't get an answer. He made a mental note to watch the film again with her and turned the movie off. He reached over and switched off the bedside lamp and carefully moved them both so that they were now lying under the blankets.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as he snuggled her. "Sweet dreams, Riley." He whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.


	5. A Day Out On the Town

Riley hadn't fully woken up yet. All she knew in her haze was that she was warm, comfortable and safe. Her pillow wasn't fluffy like usual pillows but it wasn't rock hard either, it was firm. It rose and fell in a steady rhythm and she had somehow tangled a blanket around her waist and up her shoulders. Then her blanket pulled her closer and something nuzzled her hair.

The haze immediately went away as she fully woke up. She was in a bed with someone. Before she could fully go into full panic mode a drowsy voice broke the silence, a voice she would recognize anywhere. "Morning. Guess we fell asleep during the movie. Been a while since we've done that." He chuckled as he slowly removed his arms from around her, starting the untangling process.

Riley let out a relieved laugh. "Yeah, yeah it has been. Remember that one time your brother found us on the couch and your dad kept asking us if we really had only fallen asleep?"

Aaron covered his face with his hands. "Oh god. Yeah and that was the start of all the rumors."

Riley laughed. "You must admit we gave our school quite the run."

He laughed, looking over at her. "Yeah we did." Aaron stretched, raising his arms above his head. "So you ready to see LA today?"

Riley smiled. "You betcha. Wanna leave around 12, get lunch and make our way to wherever the wind takes us?"

Aaron nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The two parted ways, well Riley headed back to her room and began to get ready. Both were trying to get over the fact that it felt more awkward for Riley to leave instead of her staying. They couldn't go there, could they? Their almost kiss played through their heads and the feelings they felt when they woke up in each other's arms came into their daydream as well.

Aaron splashed his face with some water and took a few deep breaths.  _ Friends Aaron, you're just friends. _

Riley banged her head into a pillow a few times before she collected herself.  _ You can do this. He's your best friend and that's it Riley. Just friends. _

They went through the Arby's Drive Through; Aaron was craving curly fries, and then pulled into a small park in the city to have their own picnic. Once Riley had finished her meal she laid back in the grass, taking in the sun's warm rays. Soon she heard Aaron join her down in the grass.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." She said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Missed what?" Aaron asked, curious as to where she was coming from.

"Missed hanging out with you. Literally doing nothing but what we wanted, enjoying life's simple pleasures." Riley explained. Missed the freedom and the safety I feel just by being by your side. She thought, not letting Aaron know her true thoughts and feelings.

Aaron took her hand and gave it a squeeze. He knew there was something more. His Riley radar came back rather quickly and could read her just as easily as he had when they were in high school. "I missed this too. I haven't been able to slow down much recently so this is a nice little break before things pick back up again and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." He smiled.

Riley looked over and laughed, using her free hand to nudge his shoulder. "You are so cheesy Tveit!"

They both laughed, letting it die down as they continued to lay there for a few moments longer. Aaron was the first to stand, holding out his hands to help Riley up. "C'mon Miss Hall we've got some tourist things to do."

Riley laughed and took his hands. Soon the pair was goofing off in Los Angeles. They walked down the Hollywood Walk of Fame where they took selfies with their favorite celebrities. While they stopped to take a selfie together in front of the Chinese Theatre, Aaron was recognized. Riley was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

The small group of girls was nice and polite while they asked Aaron for his picture and autograph. Aaron was his usual humble self and made easy conversation with his fans, flashing Riley an apologetic look when he could. Riley just smiled at him when she snapped the group picture for them letting him know that she didn't mind at all.

"We can't wait to see you in Grease!" One exclaimed after the picture was taken.

Aaron smiled and managed to make his way next to Riley so he could drape an arm around Riley's shoulders. "We can't wait either." He beamed, emphasizing 'we'.

The girls' eyes widened. "Wait you're in Grease too?" One of them finally asked.

"Yeah, I am." Riley smiled.

"You're looking at my leading lady." Aaron said proudly like he was showing Riley off.

Riley blushed slightly at their sudden interest in her. They asked for another group picture. They asked a passerby to take their picture. Aaron and Riley stood in the middle with the girls standing on either side of them. They then asked Riley for her autograph. She signed next to Aaron's name and when she was done they thanked them for their time and went on their way.

"Look at that you dealt with your first group of fans like a pro." Aaron said as they continued their touristy journey.

Riley laughed. "If it wasn't for your bragging I would have just been the mystery girl with Aaron Tviet."

"But I couldn't help it. I just had to brag about my awesome best friend a little bit." Aaron chuckled.

"I guess I can give you that one." She teased. "So where to next?"

"Well I was thinking we could head to Venice Beach. What'd ya think?"

Riley raised her eyebrow. "It's not exactly beach weather..."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I know that but I figured you of all people would want to get their toes in the sand maybe throw a football or a frisbee."

Riley giggled. "Okay, fine. I can't say no to your wounded puppy face anyway."

"I do not have a wounded puppy face!" He exclaimed, acting slightly offended.

This caused Riley to laugh. "You do too! Now come on Mr. Golden Retriever puppy."

Aaron pouted but followed behind Riley. "How do you know even know about that reference?"

"I was a Tveiter Tot before it was even a thing." Riley laughed causing Aaron to follow suit.

"Ooh I wonder what your fans will be called. Then I get to be the OG Riley Hall fan."

"Never say that again." Riley said, shaking her head as she climbed into the car.

"Say what? OG Riley Hall fan?" Aaron asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes that, you dork."

By the time they returned to their hotel it was dark and the stars were out. Both were tired and trudged up the stairs to their rooms. Riley thought she was going to fall asleep easily after she got out of the shower. She had forgotten how competitive Aaron could get sometimes. They had decided to play their own version of keep away after a while of tossing the football back and forth. Riley was sore in places she didn't know she could be sore in.

After turning back to her right side she realized why she couldn't fall asleep. She didn't have Aaron by her side. She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling going through the pros and cons of going next door and climbing into Aaron's bed. She didn't have to wonder for long for she heard her door open. Confusion swept through her and she quickly turned on the side lamp. When she saw Aaron creeping down the small hallway she tossed a pillow at him.

"What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed.

Aaron caught the pillow and looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry. I had hoped you would be asleep." He scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't sleep and was wondering if I could stay over here."

Riley was shocked but tried her best not to show it. How were they having the same difficulty? "Uh yeah, of course. Just don't steal the covers this time." She teased.

"Hey if my memory serves me correctly it is you who steals the covers." He replied as he climbed into the bed and settled against the pillows.

Riley giggled as she turned off the lamp and settled down into the blankets.

Aaron moved closer to her and hesitantly moved his arm around her. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're fine." Riley replied, moving closer into his embrace.

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms fully around her. "Good night, Riley."

Riley also had a smile on her face which Aaron didn't see. "Good night, Aaron."


	6. Rehearsal Time

Today was the day. Rehearsals for Grease: Live started today and Riley's world was currently shaking. When she realized that the reason why her body was moving was due to an over excited Aaron Tveit she opened her eyes and shoved his hands away. "Get ready missy! Don't want to be late on our first day." He backed away once Riley threatened to beat him with a pillow if he didn't quit shaking her.

Aaron seemed to already be dressed and when Riley finally realized how much time she truly had to get ready she grabbed the first outfit she could find and ran into the bathroom to quickly get dressed. She came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans, an off the shoulder top under a zip up hoodie and her hair pulled up in a high pony tail. "Quit staring and let's go! Don't want to be late." She teased Aaron as he just stood there.

He acted as if he was getting out of a daze and soon he was his excited puppy self again as he practically dragged her out of her hotel room. When they reached the studio they were greeted with a script and told where to go. They entered the main studio and sat next to each other. It wasn't long before they were introducing themselves to their costars since they both were social butterflies by nature. Aaron and Riley were soon getting along with their fellow T-Birds and Pink Ladies, laughing and telling stories to get to know each other more. It was like they had been friends for years. Carly even gave Riley a hug, thanking her for the help and how she was excited that Riley got the role.

Thomas Kail, the director, soon entered the room and greeted everyone, causing the chatter to quiet down. "Well guys, this is it. Congratulations to all of you for your roles and I can't wait to work with each and every one of you. Today we're going to do a read through of the script so you all can get familiar with it and then we'll start music rehearsal. Tomorrow we'll start blocking and dance rehearsals. Then of course we'll move over to the lot and blend everything and start practicing with cameras. Before we begin with the read through go around and say your name and role. Aaron, why don't you start and then we'll go to your left?"

Aaron nodded before turning back to the group of actors. "Hey guys I'm Aaron and I'm playing Danny Zuko." He smiled and waved.

Next was Jordan and it went around the table until it reached Riley. "Hey, I'm Riley and I'll be playing Sandy Young." Everyone was super friendly in their welcoming and Riley noticed how the director came around to where she was sitting.

He smiled down at her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he addressed the group. "Give it up for Riley again. She's going to be our up and comer this show but she blew me away in her audition. I've had the pleasure of working with Aaron before and I've seen him work with plenty of talented leading ladies but these two displayed chemistry that was off the charts so hopefully you'll be able to witness some of that today."

Riley felt like her face was completely red, which it probably was if the heat she felt rolling off indicated anything. Aaron was also rather red from blushing. He chuckled and opened his script while reaching over to give Riley's leg a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks, Tom." He expressed, looking up at the director.

The others thought it was rather funny at how the two leads were already blushing bright red at their first compliment. Their snickers and laughter quieted down once Tom called action. Jordan and Vanessa both placed comforting pats on Aaron's and Riley's back as the two began reading through the beach scene. They weren't even looking at each other and they were playing off each other's tone like it was nothing.

During the musical numbers they played the movie soundtrack and everyone danced in their seats, mouthing along with the words. The rest of the rehearsal that day went smoothly, ending with everyone putting their hands in for a team break shouting Grease: Live!

"Aaron and Riley I need you two to stay a little longer to go through the beach scene." Tom called out as everyone was packing up a couple of days later.

Riley sat down her bag and came over to where Tom was standing, Aaron right behind her. "Sure thing. Do you just want us to go through our lines or?" Riley asked, wondering if she was going to have to kiss Aaron now. She knew that was in the scene but she hoped she could hold off on actually doing it for a little while longer.

"We're going to block and run through the whole thing, kiss and all." Tom answered.

Aaron was glad that Riley had her back to him. He didn't want her to know that he tensed up when Tom mentioned the kiss. It had been a while since he had stage kissed Riley or even been that close to her. He wasn't sure if he would have the same restraint he somehow had as a high schooler. He was a professional though and he could do this, he just hoped this didn't make things awkward between them like it did the very first time they had to stage kiss.

The two stood in the middle of the floor while Tom sat a few feet away from them. He called action and soon they were going through their lines. Riley gripped Aaron's shirt, her voice was dripping with sadness about having to go back to Salt Lake and leaving behind a love she had found over the summer. She was in her Sandy mindset and she wasn't worried about this kiss because when Aaron moved in closer it felt natural. This was Danny kissing Sandy, not Aaron kissing Riley.

That thought didn't last long for either one of them. As soon as their lips touched it was like a switch flipped in them and it was no longer Danny and Sandy, it was Aaron and Riley. They were finally kissing, they were finally resolving that tension that has built between them but as soon as Aaron moved to pull her close the switch flipped right back for Riley and she pushed him away. Aaron looked hurt but then Riley said her line and realization dawned on Aaron. He had gone out of character. What he didn't know was that Riley had done the same.

Tom called cut and was smiling a proud grin that only a director could have when a scene went well the first time. "That was great guys!" He exclaimed. "I was worried I was gonna have to walk you through the kiss but that was perfect."

The two had quickly put some distance between them when Tom had called cut. Aaron was moving from side to side as Riley bounced slightly. "Thanks Tom." Riley said.

"Do you want us to run through it again?" Aaron asked, hoping the answer would be no. He could already feel the awkward tension between them.

"I don't think so. You two go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Tom nodded before he left to go get his things.

The awkward silence followed them all the way to the car but Riley couldn't take it anymore. They weren't freshmen in high school anymore. They could be professional and kiss if the script called for it without it screwing with their friendship. "Are we really going to do this?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" Aaron replied.

"You know what." She rolled her eyes. "Be all awkward cause we just kissed. We've done it before and it hasn't been this awkward since our first time. So is it because we haven't worked together in so long?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I think so. We're okay though right?"

Riley smiled. "Of course we are. We only have to do it once or twice in the show. We got this. What we don't got, at least I don't any way is our dance for the school dance. Do you think you could help me later? Not tonight, though I really just want to take a shower and watch whatever's on tv."

Aaron chuckled, relieved that their awkwardness was soon resolved. "Yeah I can help but I don't know what you're worried about Riley. It's only been like our third time rehearsing it and you already have most of it down. I could use some help with my Grease Lightning dance though. You think you've watched enough to know the moves? I've seen you watching."

Riley shook her head. "You're way too kind." She laughed. "Yeah I think I could manage. We'll make a day of it. Saturday maybe?"

Aaron nodded. "It's a date."

The pair didn't make a comment on what that statement made them feel and kept focusing on the road that was in front of them.

While the two were cuddled under the covers watching a rerun of Modern Family they were unaware of how a snapchat video taken by Kiki of the two of them during down time at rehearsal was making its rounds on the internet. It wasn't anything bad. They were just singing their favorite song to jam to in the car back in high school when Aaron was going through his "only want to listen to hip hop" stage. They were all talking about one of their guilty pleasure songs and no one knew what Riley and Aaron were talking about so they soon began to sing. The video was only of the end where they burst into laughter practically falling on to each other as they laughed. There were good reactions and then not so good reactions but these reactions would go unnoticed for now as the two enjoyed making new friends and being a part of something that was going to set the bar for all future live musicals.


	7. When You Create Your Own Rehearsal Space

Saturday morning Riley was the first one up. She called in an order for breakfast from room service then went to change into something she could easily move in. She came out of the bathroom in a sports bra and yoga leggings just as room service knocked on the door. She thanked the delivery girl and brought in the tray filled with fruits, coffee, bagels and various spreads.

Aaron still hadn't woken up yet. It became a regular thing for them to spend the night in each other's rooms, staying in whosever's room they went to after rehearsal. Riley was surprised the mere smell of coffee didn't wake him up. She then got an evil idea after setting the tray down on the dresser. She got on the bed, straddling his hips and when that didn't wake him up she began tickling his sides.

He began squirming, laughing as he woke up. When he saw Riley's smug expression, he flipped her over and soon the two were in a tickle fight. "Aaron!" Riley squealed. "Coffee is gonna get cold!"

Aaron slowly stopped his attack and booped her nose as he got off of her. "I only stopped because reheated coffee isn't the best. Let that be your warning." He teased causing them both to laugh.

In the mirror Aaron saw Riley getting up. They locked eyes in the mirror and he pointed at her. "Stop where you are. I'll make you a plate since you ordered the food. Lots of cream and sugar in your coffee?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, I'm still ruining coffee according to your standards."

Aaron chuckled. "And you want your bagel smothered in peanut butter?"

Riley placed a hand over her heart, pretending to be swooning. "And he remembers ! How did you get to be so perfect?"

Aaron laughed and handed her, her plate and coffee. "You never lost your love for dramatics I'll give you that." He teased her, causing her to giggle.

When she looked down at her fruit salad she noticed that the cantaloupe was missing but she had extra honey dew. She looked over at Aaron who was sipping his coffee. "Okay but you remembering about me and cantaloupe is crazy."

Aaron just shrugged. "I remember everything about you, Ri."

Despite it being one of the sweetest things she had ever heard, she shoved at his bare shoulder. Yes, she was even impressed with herself that she hasn't stared at her best friend's stellar upper body. "So which song you wanna work on first?" She asked after a bite of her bagel.

"Grease Lightning if you don't mind. It's just that really quick part that seriously repeats throughout the entire song so I have no idea why I haven't gotten the hang of it yet." He answered, setting down his cup of coffee and picking up the fruit salad cup to begin eating on it.

"Yeah we can definitely do that. We'll just need to maybe move the furniture a bit if we can or see if they have a room somewhere we could use?"

"I think they have a conference room. Wanna see if anything is booked for today and if not use it?" He asked.

Riley nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The conference room was in fact open. The two were told that they could use it and if they needed it for anything, they would come and let them know. They thanked the worker that showed them where the room was located and while they weren't all that excited that people could watch them rehearsing, they began.

Riley set up her speaker and pulled up Grease Lightning, setting it on repeat while Aaron pushed the furniture to one side of the room out of their way. "It's the chorus part right?"

"Yeah. We don't do the whole pointing and cheer arm thing they do in the movie." Aaron described causing Riley to laugh.

"What? That's the best way I could describe it!" Aaron laughed.

Riley shook her head and pressed play. "Alright Tveit let's get you Thunder Road ready." She teased.

"Being taught by Riley Hall, brings back memories." Aaron chuckled.

It was how they had met. They were both casted in the ensemble for a summer show the summer before they started high school. During a break where the leads where going over lines, Aaron had asked Riley for help. He had been watching her and thought she was really good and even then he thought she was beautiful.

"Let's see if I can still teach you then." Riley teased, stretching as she listened to the song.

When the chorus came around again, she went through the motions with Aaron, watching to see where he needed the most help. She soon noticed and paused the music. "Okay, we're going to start slow first then pick up the pace." She said. They went through the movements, Riley counting everything and even calling the movements weird different names so he could remember. Soon they were doing it with the music again and by the third try he got it.

They high fived and then went through the song one more time just to make sure. The two celebrated by goofing off, dancing about the room and singing along. While Aaron pulled up all of the songs they were going to be dancing to during the school dance, Riley was bouncing on her toes. Aaron turned around and arched his eyebrow. "You okay there, Ri?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting ready for this work out. But give me one more second. Spot me will you?" She asked.

"You're about to do your handstand thing aren't you? Riley I'm not going to drop you, you know that right?" Aaron asked as he came closer, catching her feet as Riley went down into a hand stand.

"Yeah, I know I'm just nervous that I'm not going to be able to do that flip is all. It's been a while since I've done that intense of choreography." She replied before slowly lowering her feet and standing up straight.

"You got this. So you ready?" Aaron asked.

"As I'll ever be." She giggled as Aaron pressed play.

They hadn't realized they had gathered a small crowd as they dance across the floor practicing what they knew and slowly but surely getting what they were having troubles with. Most of the crowd were their fellow cast members, taking sneaky videos and pictures captioning them "when you make your own rehearsal space" or "rehearsal life".

Aaron and Riley didn't even notice. They were in their own little world. They had full trust in each other and as Aaron spun Riley around and tossing her up in the air she couldn't help but to smile. She had missed this so much and was so glad her first show back in show biz was with her best friend. After they nailed all that they knew, they high fived and hugged in celebration; Aaron even picked her up and spun her around as they laughed.

This was when they noticed their small audience. They sheepishly waved as their friends laughed. Jordan was the first to come into the room. "That was awesome. I might have you help me out with some of my moves Riley."

Riley giggled. "Yeah, just tell me when."

Jordan smiled and then began to help Aaron move the furniture back.

"So would you two be interested in having a family dinner?" Vanessa asked, I'm about to make reservations at that Chinese place close to here.

"Yeah that sounds great." Aaron replied.

"Yes, please! After that work out, I am starved. Will we have time to change though?" Riley asked.

"Sure. Why don't you two head back up to your rooms and we'll put everything back." Kiki answered.

They both smiled. "Thanks guys. See ya in a bit." Riley said as she grabbed her stuff and headed back up to her room with Aaron right behind her.

The videos and photos spread like a wildfire. It was talk of the internet and people began to notice. Aaron's management team started to keep a closer watch after they saw a negative comment. They knew Aaron wasn't going to be too happy about it but so far they had only seen one so they would keep an eye on it and if it got out of hand, they would let him know.


	8. Boiling Point

The holidays were right around the corner which meant the Grease Live team was getting a break until a couple of days after New Year's. Until the break started, everyone was having a blast getting to know each other in between scenes, making the friendship chemistry during takes genuine. More photos and videos were shared of Riley and Aaron with their cast mates and with each other, the pair even contributing a few themselves.

Riley even noticed that after each time she was tagged by her new friends or Aaron himself, her follower count went up. She even noticed some of the not so nice comments on some of her photos or tweets but ignored them. She knew it was something that came along with stepping into the spotlight (she dealt with it even at the bar she used to work at) so she just deleted the comment or blocked the person without really thinking the move through. She was having a great time doing the thing she loved most with people she loved, she didn't need that negativity in her life.

She and Aaron were headed back to New York for the holidays. Both of their moms greeted them at the airport. They were excited to once again have a Tveit-Hall holiday. Parties were planned, dinners were planned, the actual holidays were planned; Tveit-Hall holidays were a big deal even if the Tveit's out numbered the Hall's in attendance for the parties and most of the dinners, what really counted was the time Riley and Aaron's immediate families got together to celebrate Christmas and New Year's.

After they hugged their moms Posie and Savannah took their children's suitcases as Riley hopped on Aaron's back. He ran towards their car, both he and Riley laughing as she held on tight while pointing her arm in the direction he should go. Unbeknownst to them a picture was taken and that was the last straw.

As the picture went viral among the Tveiter Tots some were commenting on how cute they were together and at how happy they seemed to be which made them happy. Most of the time those were the kind of comments that went along with the photos and videos from rehearsal with the added can't wait to see the show or bet they're going to kill those parts. But with every good thing there comes bad and with this it was no different.

The negative comments started out just on the tumblr posts saying things like who is she, who does she think she is, she's going to hurt our Aaron, he needs to drop her quick, she's going to do awful, there needs to be a recast she doesn't even look like Sandy. Those comments grew worse as they took to Twitter.

Both Aaron and Riley's twitter notifications were going through the roof as people continued to tag them in their tweets with the various photos and videos that had been shared the past few weeks. They both pulled out their phones to see why it was vibrating like crazy but before Aaron could check his own notifications he got a call from his manager, Elin.

"Do NOT look at your twitter notifications, Riley too." Elin said immediately after Aaron answered the call.

Aaron turned and saw that it was too late, as Riley was scrolling through her notifications with a horrified expression on her face. He snatched her phone out of her hands and when she turned to look at him he just shook his head. He began scrolling through himself to see what was the cause of pain for his best friend and locked the phone before he could do anything. He set her phone in the pocket of the door and took a deep breath. "Elin, we have to do something."

"I know dear, so tell me who she is besides your cast mate and we'll figure something out." Elin replied.

"She's my best friend. We went to high school together. We're spending the holidays together. We lost touch but Grease has brought us back together. We did shows together in high school and most of the time she was my leading lady then too. Those comments are the farthest thing from the truth. Riley would go out of her way to help somebody. She wouldn't hurt me or anyone for that matter and she's an amazing Sandy." Aaron said, all the while looking at Riley. He reached out and took her hand giving it a squeeze. "We're going to make this right, Ri." He whispered to her.

Riley nodded and when Savannah turned around to question her child about what was going on, Riley moved forward and talked quietly explaining things to both her mom and Posie while Aaron continued talking to Elin.

"She sounds lovely, dear and I'm so sorry that your fans are treating her this way. I can't wait to meet her and if she isn't represented yet maybe could even step in myself. But that's another discussion for another day, what I need you to do now is at some point today or after the holiday post a picture of you and Riley. Your caption will be your official statement to all that is happening or you could do it in multiple ways. Share pictures of you and Riley in shows together, of you growing up and then of you now. Then you two could do a video. Have Riley retweet or repost those photos with comments of her own. Whatever you two decide is fine by me just as long as you get it out as soon as possible and before it grows even more out of proportion."

Aaron nodded despite her not being able to see him. "Yeah, I'll talk to her and text you what we're doing."

"That sounds good. Again I'm so sorry about all of this. Merry Christmas, Aaron."

"Merry Christmas, Elin." With that Aaron hung up his phone with a sigh.

"So what are we going to do?" Riley asked.

"We're going to do what we do best and embarrass ourselves as we show the world our amazing friendship." Aaron replied. He thought the second option Elin had given him was the best. It allowed them to say so much and to truly show how close they were.

"Okay, so how are we going to do that?" Riley asked.

"We'll take pictures of the pictures of our time in high school and then take a picture together of us now. After we post all of this we're going to make a video response to all of this."

Riley nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Aaron returned Riley's phone to her and then took her hand in his. "I am so sorry all of this happened. Don't believe a word they're saying. You are doing a phenomenal job as Sandy Young and I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Would you say that I'm the one that you want?" She teased.

Aaron chuckled. "Yes, Riley Hall, you're the one that I want."

They laughed at their really bad Grease puns but their mothers just shared a knowing look between each other. It was time for them to play their hand again and get their kids to cross over the line they seemed to have formed between each other again.


	9. Merry Christmas, Tveitor Tots

Once they got to the Tveit's home which was really two doors down from where the Hall's lived, Aaron and Riley went inside and began looking through the pictures of their years during high school. They sat on the couch and were laughing as they reminisced about all they had done. They had chosen a few pictures from their high school productions: on stage and back stage photos and then they chose a picture of them together after one of his baseball games and their prom picture. As they continued to flip through the album they found their graduation pictures and chose their favorite one from that and then they found one at their last Tveit 4th of July Cook Out before they went off to college.

The pair had decided that those would be enough and soon were taking pictures of each picture. As Aaron began cropping and posting each picture, making sure to tag Riley in each one, Riley wandered into the kitchen where Posie and her mom were working on making lunch.

"Did you find the pictures that you wanted?" Posie asked when she noticed Riley come in.

"Yeah, we did. We had forgotten about some of them. It was nice to go down memory lane a bit." Riley replied with a smile.

"Well, I know he's enjoyed you two being back together. He called me right after he got home from auditions saying 'Mom you'll never guess who I saw today.'"

"You know Riley did the same thing to me when she got back." Savannah spoke up.

"Mom..." Riley said, blushing a bit.

"Oh don't worry about it Riley. We're both just glad you two found each other again. He's really missed you, you know." Posie told her.

Riley tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I've really missed him too."

Aaron clapped his hands together as he entered the room. "Right so pictures are posted so you can share them whenever Ri, but what I really want to know is how Christmas morning is going to work? Will it be like how it always is?"

Riley pulled out her phone and immediately started sharing each photo he had posted adding in her own quirky comments. Aaron came over and sat next to her as he waited his response.

"We're going to do it like always. We'll have our separate Christmas mornings and then we'll come together at lunch and exchange our gifts then." Posie replied.

Aaron nodded, it wasn't exactly what he was hoping but he was going to have to get used to not seeing her daily at some point right? It just wasn't something he necessarily wanted to do.

Christmas morning came and it was chaos as usual. At both homes wrapping paper, candy and other stocking stuffers littered the floor. Even though their children were older, the Tveit's and Savannah knew that they were never too old for the magic of Christmas. Some of the gifts were more practical but others were fun.

Posie and Savannah were glad that they had decided in getting the animal onesies for Riley and Aaron. The two moms debated on the subject knowing their eldest children would actually love the gag gifts and if Aaron was hesitant, Riley would be able to talk him into it. So they ordered the onesies the same green dinosaur onesie for the two.

Riley immediately fell in love with it and rushed to put it on. Aaron was a bit confused at first but when he got an excited text from Riley about how she got a dinosaur onesie he smiled and went to go try his on, excited to surprise her when she came over. When it was time for the Hall's to come over, Riley ran up the steps of the Tveit's home still dressed as a dino. When Aaron opened the door in his dino onesie they both burst into fits of giggles. "Well, let them in Aaron, it's cold out there." Posie said, coming from the kitchen.

Aaron stepped aside letting in Riley, her brother Carson and Savannah. "Oh my god, this is perfect. We have to take a picture like this." Riley said as they made their way into the living room.

"Well, obviously." He chuckled, taking out his phone from the front pouch pocket. He gave it to his brother and soon the two were posing for different pictures.

"Okay you two, this isn't a photo shoot Take your phone back Aaron." Jon, Aaron's brother, teased holding out the phone.

Aaron rolled his eyes and took his phone back. "We were just trying to get the best angles. Hope these are good or we're never coming back to Jon's Photos again." He teased right back.

Riley and Aaron plopped down on the floor next to the Christmas tree and began looking through the pictures. After they decided on which one they wanted, Aaron posted it with the caption:  _ Just a couple of dinos celebrating Christmas aka that time you and your best friend unknowingly got matching dino onesies for Christmas from your mothers. #twins #becauserileysaidso # dinoselfie #dinobesties _

Riley laughed. "I can't believe you put that!" Referring to the because Riley said so hashtag.

"Well, you did say 'Oh! And put hashtag twins.'."

Riley reposted the picture and added:  _ Because this guy is the only guy I would wear a matching dino onesie with. Merry Christmas everybody! #truebffls #twinning #becauseaaronsaidso _

"Hey, no copying!" Aaron teased after he saw what she had posted.

"You said it!" Riley laughed.

"Okay you two come back to the real world and let's eat." Savannah said.

"Can we eat in our onesies?" Aaron asked.

"Of course." Savannah replied.

"What have you two done?" Aaron's father whispered to Posie.

She just patted his chest. "Don't worry about it dear."

After lunch everyone gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. All eyes were on Riley and Aaron as they were the last ones to give each other gifts. They were in a silent battle in trying to figure out who would open their gifts first. Since Posie and Savannah knew what they got each other they both called out, "Someone just open their present!"

Riley motioned for Aaron to go first. She couldn't wait for Aaron's reaction. She may have put it together last night but it was some of her best work yet. Senior year she made the same thing and she thought it was about time to update it. After talking with Posie she had everything she needed.

Aaron's excitement for Riley to pen her present was lowered by his curiosity. The present was a large, poster sized package. When Riley nodded for him to open the present, he ripped the wrapping paper and gasped when he saw what it was. It was a poster collage of all of the theatre production he had been in, including a picture of him and Riley in rehearsals for Grease. His name was in bold marquee letters in the center and picture ranging from their high school productions to Rent and Hairspray to Next to Normal and Wicked to Assassins and Catch Me If You Can. He even noticed a few pictures from when he was filming Les Mis.

"It's still a musical and I included Grease so I felt it was only right." Riley said, figuring that's what he was laughing at.

He looked over at her with a face splitting grin before he hugged her. "I love it. Thanks, Riley. It's nice to have a single poster for all of my memories again."

Riley easily returned the hug, happy that he liked his gift. "You're welcome."

Aaron pulled back and motioned to the small, forgotten box in her lap. Riley picked it up and ripped the wrapping paper off. She lifted the white lid and when she saw what was lying amidst the cotton, tears sprang to her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks.

It was the exact necklace he had given her after their final high school performance. It was a diamond treble clef heart necklace. The original had been broken by the unmentionable ex during a fight when he ripped it off her neck. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Riley." Aaron said as he hugged her.

Riley buried her face in his chest and sniffled. "I can't believe you found another just like it. You don't know how heartbroken I was when the chain broke."

Aaron placed a kiss on top of her head without thinking while he rubbed her back. "I'm just good like that." He joked causing her to giggle.

"Now I have to address all your fans with red puffy eyes looking a hot mess." Riley said.

He chuckled. "We'll give you time to calm down. Do you want me to put it on for you?" He asked.

Riley nodded and sat up, wiping away her tears. She handed Aaron the necklace before she turned and lifted her hair out of the way. Their families all shared knowing looks while Posie and Savannah shared a quiet high five.

"How did you even know that I no longer had it?" Riley asked.

"Your mom told me." He shrugged.

Riley looked over to her mom who barely shook her head but still go across that she had not told him everything.

"You okay to do the video? It honestly doesn't look like you were just crying." Aaron asked.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I want to get this over with."

Aaron nodded and headed up the stairs to his room. Riley doubled checked in her front facing camera that she looked okay before following behind Aaron. Savannah stopped her before she could reach the stairs, however. "You might want to think about telling him." She whispered to her daughter.

Riley nodded and that was good enough for Savannah, for she let her daughter continue to her destination. "You think it's a good idea to film this in your old room?" Riley asked once she walked through the doorway.

"Yeah, plus it's quiet up here." Aaron replied as he patted the chair next to him. YouTube was already pulled up as well as the webcam. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

At Riley's answer, Aaron reached for the record button but realized they were still dressed as dinos. "Should we at least take the top half off?" Aaron asked.

Riley laughed. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Once they were situated, Aaron pressed record then leaned back and waved at the camera. "Hey guys! I hope you are all having an amazing Christmas. It has come to my attention that I was rude and didn't introduce this amazing, beautiful human being next to me and because of this, we have been getting some not so awesome responses."

Aaron then motioned towards Riley in a Vana White Style. "This is Riley Hall and she is my best friend. She is an amazing performer and you just wait til you hear her sing Hopelessly Devoted. I expect for nothing but love to flood her notification because she honestly couldn't hurt a fly. I know you guys are so much better than this and to see my fans treat someone who I care about and who is as amazing as Riley is hurts a bit. So I'm going to stop talking and let Riley speak for herself."

Riley gave Aaron a small smile before turning to face the camera. She waved and flashed her room brightening smile. "Hey guys! As Aaron said, my name's Riley. I've known Aaron since high school and when we went to college we lost touch as most people do. We got lucky though and once more a musical has brought us together. I am honestly so excited for you guys to see Grease and when I saw that some of you guys weren't as thrilled I was hurt. You guys mean so much to Aaron so in turn you mean a lot to me. I know that I can't please everyone, no one can but being bullied by a group of people who are spoken so highly of hurts a lot. You all should know that cyber bullying is not okay. It's never okay whether if it's to a person like Aaron and I or if it's someone at your school. Spread love guys, there's already enough negativity in this world."

Aaron smiled and looked back at the camera. "See I told you she was the best. We're going to go spend more time with our families like you all should be doing as well. Merry Christmas, Tveitor Tots."

Riley giggled. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

She waved as Aaron stopped the recording. Aaron posted the video, linking it to his Twitter and Instagram. Riley retweeted and reposted the link, glad to be done with that small round of drama. Throughout the day there were tweets and comments praising the pair and a couple of apologies sprinkled in. The notifications they didn't get were the tumblr ones where some fans were pointing out the loving looks the other gave while they were talking. Ship names were being talked about and like that there was peace again amongst the Tveitor Tots.


	10. Finally

Laughter could be heard down the strip of sound stages the Grease Live cast were going to take over for the month of January. As soon as Aaron and Riley arrived, Riley hopped out then began to skip, twirl and frolic down the road screaming her excitement while Aaron was bent over in laughter. Riley stopped once she got to where the golf cart was supposed to pick them up. Soon the rest of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies had arrived and the cast members were buzzing with excitement about finally being on the Warner Brothers’ Studio.

The fun didn’t stop there. That same week they were also recording the cast album. Once more Riley had Aaron and the rest of the cast laughing with how giddy with excitement she was. “You know I’m really happy that I get to be with you when your dreams are coming true.” Aaron whispered to Riley before they went into the side by side booths.

“Me too.” She replied back with a smile. She really couldn’t ask for a better way to get back onto the path of fulfilling her dreams.

While Riley loved performing, there was also something magical with being in a recording booth with nothing but a microphone and a music stand. She loved hearing things come together piece by piece until it sounded like the song she had come to love. Then it dawned on her. Like how Olivia Newton John and John Travolta made her fall in love with musicals, it was her job now for today’s generation, for her generation and that was both awe-inspiring and terrifying all at the same time.

The whole day was a blast. The cast bonded even more and most of them now had more than a sinking suspicion that there was more going on between their main leads than what the two made it seem like. During their two solo songs the rest of the cast noticed how the two sang to each other. Something was going to happen between the two, they just didn’t know when.

Before they knew it, it was showtime and the next three hours blurred by. When it came time to take their bows everyone was so excited that they had pulled off what they had set out to do. Both Riley and Aaron looked at each other and screamed in excitement. Riley practically jumped into his arms as he picked her up and twirled her around. They did it. People would now be looking up who the newer faces are and Aaron hoped Elin would get a ton of phone calls for people wanting to book Riley. Over the break he had introduced the two and Elin had added Riley to the list of people she would represent.

In the middle of the after party, it hit him. Riley would head back to New York and he was off to Australia. Sure he would be going right back to New York to begin filming for his new TV show and he now knew where Riley was and how to contact her but he couldn’t let them go their separate ways without knowing they would indeed see each other again.

“Come to Australia with me.” Aaron said as they were walking up the stairs to their hotel rooms.

Riley froze for just a moment before continuing her way up Was this going to be the moment she’s waited for to tell him everything? “Aaron, I can’t, I don’t have a passport.”

“Why not?” He asked, perplexed at the thought that she didn’t have one, especially since when they were younger she talked about traveling the world.

She shrugged. “I just never got around to getting one. I’ll start the process once I get back to New York, how ‘bout it?”

Aaron smiled and nodded. That certainly worked for him.

“So I’m assuming once you get back from down under we’ll go see Aladdin?” She asked as she opened her room door, Aaron following her in.

“Absolutely! I’ll even see if I can get backstage passes for us.” He said as she sat on the bed.

“Now you’re just spoiling me.” She teased.

“You deserved to be spoiled.” He replied in a teasing tone but being completely serious.

Silence settled over them. Tension filled the usual companionable silence between the two. It was like everything that had been building between them for all the time that they’ve known each other was finally beginning to bubble over. Riley walked pass Aaron to get to her suitcase to get her pajamas out. Just as she passed, Aaron reached out and took her hand. “We’re gonna see each other again, right? That talk of seeing Aladdin wasn’t just talk was it? We’ll get too dressed up like we used to because we were taught you needed to look nice to go see a show on Broadway and then we’ll go to The Courtyard and split some fries while drinking a milkshake and act like it’s not a date or can we finally call it a date ‘cause Ri these past ten years have killed me and I don’t think I can go a second longer without knowing for sure I’m going to see you again and telling you that I -”

“Don’t.” Riley said, cutting him off. “Don’t say those words yet until I tell you why it was ten years before we saw each other again.” She looked up to the ceiling and willed herself not to cry even though she felt the urge with every bone in her body. Riley took a deep breath and turned around to face Aaron. His face looked like a lost puppy and it made her want to cry even more. She hated more than anything knowing that Aaron too hurt just as much as she did by their separation.

“Do you remember Cooper? The guy who did all the tech stuff and even played bass a little bit?” Riley asked.

Aaron nodded.

“Do you also remember how you told me he gave you a weird vibe but I just brushed it off?”

Once more he nodded.

Riley laughed humorlessly as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She no longer had the strength to hold them back. Aaron pulled Riley closer, his protective instincts blaring. “Ri, what happened? What did he do?”

“I dated him, Aaron. In college. I thought I was in love. He certainly played the part well for a while. Then there were the fights and the drunken nights and he wouldn’t let me see any of my friends alone if they were male.” She sniffled. “He wouldn’t let me come see your Broadway debut or when you were in Wicked or Next to Normal or Catch Me If You Can. I was so close to being able to see you. It was closing night of Catch and my friend had gotten tickets. We were all set to go then somehow Cooper found out and we got in one of the more severe fights we had. He yanked the necklace you had gotten me off my neck and slapped me then continued to hit me.” She sobbed. “My mom helped me out, helped me get to where I was when we were reunited, helped me to get him away.” 

Aaron stood and wrapped his arms around Riley, engulfing her in his embrace as she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her. “You’re safe now, Riley. He’s not going to hurt you again. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Riley Hall. I have ever since you showed up to my baseball game after that fight we had probably before that too but that’s when I realized it.”

She smiled. She was safe, she was where she always wanted to be and she was loved. “I love you too Aaron Tveit, so, so much. I couldn’t have you say anything until you knew. I didn’t want anything to happen while I was still holding onto that.”

“Thank you for telling me. I promise you I will keep you safe.” He kissed her forehead.

Riley looked up at him with a smile. “You missed.” She teased. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she wanted nothing more than to move as quickly as possible from the past that had been holding her back.

Aaron smirked. “Oh, did I now?” He leaned down and kissed her, pouring all of the love that he had for her into the kiss.

When they pulled a part, Riley smiled. “There you go.” She giggled before pulling him down for another kiss.

Aaron picked her up and laid her down on the bed as they continued to kiss. A quiet moan fell from Riley’s lips as he began to caress her thigh. When his hand started to go under her shirt, Riley pulled away. She giggled at his pout and tapped his nose. “While I would absolutely love to continue this, we both have early morning flights tomorrow and we need our rest.”

Aaron groaned, lowering his head into the crook of her neck. “I hate when you’re right sometimes.”

Riley laughed. “Well you know date night might be a great time to continue or I could pick you up from the airport and I could stay at yours…” She trailed off.

Aaron smirked against her neck before placing a kiss there and rolling to his side. “I like the way you think, Ms. Hall.”

Riley returned his smile with one of her own. “Well I would certainly hope so.”

They both laughed and got up from the bed. Riley went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas while Aaron stripped down to his boxers before climbing back into bed. When Riley returned they shared a goodnight kiss before she curled up against him, using his chest as her pillow. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. This was how it was supposed to be, how it was always supposed to be.


	11. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, I thought that you wouldn't hear from me until I updated. There is a sex scene in this chapter and that's why this story is rated M. I totally forgot about it honestly. Guess this is what you get for writing a story over the course of a couple of years. You forget what you write sometimes.

It may have only been two weeks but it seemed like the longest two weeks the both of them had gone through. Elin helped Riley start to find auditions galore. TV shows, Indie movies, plays and musicals. She went back to bartending at the bar near her apartment. She sang every once in awhile when her replacement needed a break but everyone knew that she was only there until she got her new project. 

She and Aaron talked everyday and just like Riley promised she started the process of getting a passport. When it was time for Aaron to return, Riley made sure she had the night off. She waited in baggage claim with a hand made sign with Aaron’s name on it. While she waited she even signed autographs and took a few photos with fans. She was still getting used to the idea that people knew who she was but she took it in stride and loved interacting with them.

Once Aaron’s flight landed, she stood ready, with the sign in her hands and a bright smile on her face. When Aaron saw her, his smile matched Riley’s as he jogged over to her. Riley hurried to meet him in the middle and jumped into his arms as he spun her around. There was a small applause from the few people around them that watched the reunion. 

Both of them blushing, Aaron set Riley down then went to grab his bag. Once he was ready to go, he placed an arm around Riley’s shoulders as they walked out. Aaron looked around to see if they were alone in the parking deck and Riley didn’t have to wait long for her answer to her question she hadn’t asked yet. Aaron wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and cradled the back of her head, her hair threading through his fingers as he tilted her head up to meet his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve been able to do that.” Aaron said when their lips stopped their dance. 

Riley laughed. “I missed you too.”

On the ride back to his apartment, the two never lost contact. They either were holding hands or as it was now, Aaron’s hand was resting on Riley’s thigh, his thumb caressing her inner thigh. The air between them was thick with sexual tension. They had been waiting for a moment long before they finally got together. Countless fantasies from over the years flew to the forefront of their minds and it made Riley drive just that little bit faster. 

Aaron’s apartment smelled musty and unlived in, which of course it had been for some time. There was a slight covering of dust that could be seen but neither of them cared. As soon as the door closed, Aaron pressed Riley against the wall and their lips began a feverish dance. Hair was pulled, lower lips nip, and noses smushed as the two kissed with all they had. Aaron slowed the heated kiss down despite Riley’s mewls of disapproval. This shouldn’t be rushed. They should be taking their time to explore one another, to savor this moment. 

His hand followed the curve of her hip down to her knee as he brought her leg up to wrap around his hips, bringing them closer together. Riley didn’t care to take things slow, there was time for that later. She had wanted him for so long, she didn’t know if she could wait any longer. Aaron trailed kisses down her neck as his hand moved back up, pulling her shirt off as he went. He pulled back so he could remove her top and smiled down at Riley, blonde hair a mess and chest heaving and it was all for him, all because of him. There was a swell of pride and happiness in his chest as he bent back down to capture her lips in a kiss. Riley tried to take control over the kiss but Aaron pinned her hands to the wall as he continued to languidly kiss her.

Riley whimpered and Aaron smirked as he pulled back to pick her up. “I never knew you to be this cruel.” Riley said.

“You think I’m cruel for making you savor this moment? We don’t get another moment like it.” Aaron replied before kissing her again. This seemed to have convinced Riley for she melted into the kiss.

Aaron laid her on his bed, the springs creaking from the weight and from not being used for a while. Every inch of skin that was exposed to him was kissed as he continued to undress her. Her skin was warm to the touch and she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. 

Riley sat up, pulling him down to her in a languid kiss. Her hands were everywhere and before she removed an article of clothing she caressed the area of skin she was about to expose. He moaned against her neck as her hand moved across his thick, hard shaft. Riley straddled his hips and began to roll her hips, allowing her wet folds to slide across his cock. Both of them moaned as the sensation rolled through them. 

This was it. This was the moment they were waiting for. Riley took Aaron’s shaft and guided him to her entrance as she slowly slid down. Their moans filled the room as his cock stretched her tight, wet walls. When Riley was ready she began to move her hips, slowly at first before building to a constant rhythm.

Aaron gripped her hips to bring her closer. Her finger nails dug into the skin at his shoulder as she tried to remain balanced. Both had big, dopey smiles on their faces as they worked together as one to reach completion. Aaron bent down and kissed Riley full of passion and heat as he felt that coil in the bottom of his stomach tighten. He leaned over her, causing her to lie back down on the bed. He raised one of her legs over his shoulder as he entered her once more. The new angle allowed him to go deeper inside of her causing them both to release melodious moans to fill the air. Aaron thrusted his hips at a faster pace than they had originally set causing noises of pleasure and encouragement to spew from Riley’s lips.

The flame in her stomach engulfed her in an all encompassing flame as her walls tighten and sputtered around Aaron’s member, his name coming from her lips like a prayer. Riley’s orgasm sent Aaron over the edge as his hips jerked in an unsteady rhythm as he came. For a few moments they remained just like that, bodies slick with sweat, chests heaving as they tried to regain their breath from the euphoria they had just experienced. Aaron lowered her leg back down as he slowly slid out of her.

The quiet moment was soon interrupted by Riley’s uncontrollable laughter. She just felt too good and too happy to even care. Aaron soon joined in as he pulled her close. They could clean up later. For now he didn’t want to let her go.

They spent the rest of the day together. They cleaned up his apartment just to mess it up again by building a blanket fort for movie night. They had candy and popcorn for dinner and they fell asleep in each other’s arms under the warmth the fort gave. 

Aaron had to finalize everything for his new show Brain Dead the rest of the week since they were to begin filming soon. When he explained what the premise of the show was to Riley she had first was iffy. She wasn’t sure how it was going to come across but as Aaron grew more and more excited about it, so did she and she couldn’t wait to see the finished product. 

Friday night rolled around and it just so happened to be date night. The two were finally heading to Aladdin on Broadway. Riley was buzzing with energy all day as she prepared. She had the soundtrack on blast as she sang and danced about her apartment. She was finishing her final touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. 

She stopped her music, unplugging her phone from the charger as she walked down the hall to step into her wedged booties. She was tugging up the zipper when she opened the door to a smiling Aaron with a bouquet of deep red roses. 

“Oh, these are beautiful.” Riley said as she took them from him and brought them up to her nose. She smiled at the sweet fragrance and gesture before going to hug him. “I’ll just go put these in some water and I’ll be ready to go.”

Soon the two were on their way to the New Amsterdam Theatre and grabbing their seats. The two were wrapped up in each other until the show began. The pair mouthed along with the words they knew by heart and thoroughly enjoyed the performance. A wide grin never left either of their faces. 

The two left hand in hand but when Aaron led Riley in the opposite direction of his car, she looked up at him. “Date’s not over yet,” was all he said as he smiled down at her.

They walked the few blocks to The Courtyard and Riley’s face lit up. “You do know though that Lisa won’t be here and she’s been asking about you for weeks.”

“You’ve been coming without me, huh?” Aaron teased.

“Absolutely. I made a promise to come around more.” Riley laughed.

The Courtyard was ran by Lisa and George’s daughter and son-in-law when it got later so they could continue the late night hours. “But yes, I did know that. Well, about Lisa not being there.”

Hayley, Lisa’s daughter, greeted the pair and showed them to their usual table. “Mom’s really going to hate that she missed this. She’s been waiting for this moment ever since you two walked through those doors.”

Riley and Aaron laughed. “Then you’ll just have to give her our love then.” Riley said. 

“Milkshakes and fries?” Hayley asked.

“Yes, please.” Aaron replied and Hayley left to go put in the order.

The two chatted and shared a kiss every now and again. They talked about how much they loved the performance, other shows they would like to see, how filming was going and how auditioning was. Aaron encouraged her when it seemed like she was discouraged she hadn’t heard anything back yet. “Something will come along. Don’t give up. You know how difficult this whole thing is. The right project will come up soon. I know it.”

Riley smiled. “Thanks. I just miss how it was in high school when we would have to wait maybe a day or two before we hear anything back.”

Aaron chuckled. “Yeah those were the days.”

Aaron wound up staying at Riley’s apartment when he dropped her off. It seemed like they alternated apartments when Aaron didn’t have night shooting. Ever since sharing a bed during Grease, they preferred it than sleeping alone. Aaron pulled Riley close, nuzzling her blonde waves. “Goodnight, Ms. Hall.”

Riley giggled, melting into the warmth of being wrapped up in his arms. “Goodnight, Mr. Tveit.”


	12. When the Past Comes Back

A few months had passed since their first actual date. They had claimed Thursday night as their date nights. The only thing that got in the way of that was if Aaron had night shoots but he always made it up either at lunch or the next day. Riley continued to audition and to work at the bar.

With Aaron away in Washington, D.C. filming, Riley filled her time with taking multiple lessons: acting, dancing and voice. She wanted to stay on top of her art. She even began going for a run around Central Park to keep in shape. When she heard that Jake was picked up during his recording session to become a touring bassist she couldn’t be more thrilled for her friend. The rest of the band asked her to sit on the auditions and she happily obliged. 

She sat on a stool on the stage, mic in hand while Josh and Levi were at their instruments. Instead of hearing a ton of bass solos, they decided to see how the auditioner could play with them, how they meshed well with the group. Josh and Levi figured that if they could get along with Riley, they could get along with anyone including their now usual lead singer who happened to be sick so Riley was filling in for her. 

They had heard quite a few really talented bassists. So many in fact that they were having a hard time choosing who would become a part of the band. They already decided that they were going to do their acoustic set for tonight so they wouldn’t throw the newbie to the wolves despite them feeling confident that any of the auditioners could easily pick up the set.

“Excuse me but is this the bassist auditions?” A male voice asked.

The boys looked up but Riley froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice she had run away from, the voice she thought she would never have to hear again. She reached up and touched the treble clef heart necklace she never took off since Aaron gave it to her and took a deep breath before looking up to the man who kept her away from her dreams and happiness. 

“Oh, Riley, fancy seeing you here. Did Hollywood not like you enough to keep you around after your performance? Where’s Aaron? He figure that you’re not anything he wants to deal with after all this time?” He asked.

“This isn’t a talking audition, Cooper. After all bassist hardly ever even get a mic.” Riley replied cooly before following her friends up on stage. 

She had forgotten how good of a musician Cooper was. He followed along with their changes easily and seemed to get along well with Josh and Levi. Then again he was quite the charmer and she knew that they were just being nice. Riley had noticed how both of them had stiffened up when he opened his mouth to belittle her.

Once the audition was over Levi told Cooper that he could go home and if he was chosen they would be in touch. As Cooper left he gave Riley a wink and a teasing wave. Riley shivered as the horrible memories came flooding back.

“You okay Riley?” Levi asked.

Riley shook her head to clear her mind. “Uh, yeah. Let’s just get ready for tonight.” She flashed a smile that didn’t reach her eyes as she walked off. The two boys shared a look, worried about their friend.

She did her best not to run to the bathroom and she was pretty sure she didn’t. She locked the door and took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Riley then turned on the sink and splashed her face to get herself together. She had a performance tonight and she could not let Cooper get to her. She left the water running as she kicked and beat the wall. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She was happy, life was fantastic but apparently the universe thought she needed this hurdle again. 

Right before she knew they were about to open she returned out to the bar. Josh held out a glass of whiskey for her and she gulped it down before pouring herself another. After her second glass she skipped up to the stage and took her spot. This was about to go either really well or absolutely horrible. 

The performance actually went really well but the night was absolutely horrible. In the middle of the set, Cooper and the other auditioners returned to see the band in action. All Riley could focus on, however was how Cooper was leaning against the bar like a tall glass of water. His rugged, handsome features she once admired were tainted by the awful person she knew he was deep down. 

All throughout the rest of the set, Riley couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. She was afraid that if she blinked he would move and come to steal her away from her life again. After the performance was over she helped Levi and Josh clean up. Cooper was still there, she could feel him staring her down. 

Riley could no longer be at the bar. It was driving her mad. She had bottled up her fear and tears for far too long. She felt like she could run all the way to Aaron’s arms in D.C. but knew that it was impossible to do. She wished with all her might that Aaron was back in New York but knew that wouldn’t be for a couple more days. She, Levi and Josh shared their celebratory shots but before anything else could happen she asked Levi to walk her home.

Levi saw it written all over her face that she needed to get out. He smiled at her and gave her arm a squeeze before walking with her to the back to walk her home, away from Cooper and the stress he had caused her. “Riley, are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I haven’t seen you like this since that one drunk guy got super handsy the first time you performed with us.”

Riley smiled and gave Levi a hug. “Thank you, Levi. You have know idea how much your friendship means to me but I promise I’ll be alright. I’m going to lock up, call Aaron and go straight to bed. You don’t want to hear me and Aaron all night anyway.” She pulled back and gave him a teasing smile and a wink, making him think something completely different than what she had actually meant it. 

“Yeah, definitely don’t want to hear that. Just text me as soon as you wake up tomorrow, will ya?” He asked.

Riley nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Thanks again Levi, good night.”

As soon as she closed the door, the tears she had been holding in began to pool up before streaming down her cheeks. Riley locked the door and pulled out her phone as she walked to her bedroom. She closed that door and locked it as well. Her phone was ringing, calling Aaron as she slid down to the floor. While she waited for him to answer she pulled her knees up to her chest and she began to rock slightly. 

“Riley!” Aaron sleepily answered, he had forgotten that she was performing at the bar that night so he had stayed up, dozing off and on, waiting for her daily phone call.

Once she heard his voice, Riley no longer was silently crying, now she was full on sobbing. “He’s back, Aaron. Cooper’s back.”

Aaron perked up at that. This was not good and he was miles away from his girl. He couldn’t protect Riley like he promised and it hurt him. “Riley, where are you? I’m on my way back.” He stood as he said this and began throwing his clothes back in his suitcase.

“I’m at my apartment. You don’t have to come back. I’ll be okay. Just keep talking, okay? Tell me about your day. How was filming?” Riley replied, she didn’t want to take him away from his job.

“Riley Hall, listen to me. I’m coming back right now. I just texted the director and he said that all of my shots were fine and that I didn’t need to stick around so don’t you worry about me, worry about you.”

Riley sniffled. “I love you, Aaron Tveit.”

“I love you too.” Aaron paused as he zipped up his suitcase. “Just stay where you are, and Riley?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m coming for ya.”


	13. Not a China Doll

Riley was woken up by a knock at her bedroom door. She startled, hitting her head on the door before jumping up and grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on, which just so happened to be a candlestick. She must have cried herself to sleep on her floor after she hung up with Aaron. She didn’t exactly remember much from that time except for how it seemed like she could not stop crying. And now the man who caused her to be in this state could possibly be right outside of her bedroom.

“Riley are you okay? Can you let me in please?” Aaron called out, worry lacing his voice.

Relief rolled through her as soon as she heard Aaron’s voice. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Riley lowered the candlestick she had raised like a baseball bat as she unlocked her door and opened it.

The moment Aaron saw that Riley was by herself he seemed to relax. He noticed the candlestick clutched in her hand and a slight shiver went through him. She had to do this before, he was sure of it. Finally he was able to move and he scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. The candlestick clattered to the floor as Riley wrapped her arms around him. 

Tears she thought were all dried up spilled over her cheeks again as she cried into his neck. It was a mixture of relief and fear. She didn’t know what Cooper was doing in New York and that scared her more than anything but being in Aaron’s arms she felt safe and like she was home and she knew if he would be by her side through this then she could make it through. 

Aaron held onto her as if both of their lives depended on it. He smoothed out her hair, caressing where he thought she would have hit her head. Tears silently made their way down his cheeks. He couldn’t even imagine how Riley must have been feeling. He had never seen her so scared and it had been a long time since he had seen her cry like this. “Has he done anything to you?”

Riley shook her head. “No. He showed up at the bar and auditioned for the new bass position. I don’t know how he found me. I have all of my personal information super protected and private. The only way you’re going to know any of it is if you know me personally.”

“I don’t know either but he’s not going to bother you again. I’m going to make sure of it.” Aaron said with a protectiveness that Riley hadn’t heard before. Sure she knew he was protective of her, he always had been but this sounded so promising and final. If Aaron had his way Cooper was not going to cause any trouble for her anymore.

Instead of switching every other weekend whose apartment they were staying at, Aaron just stayed at Riley’s. He figured if things got bad they would have his apartment as a safe house of sorts. Aaron had called the police and since it had only been that one incident they couldn’t exactly do anything since nothing had been reported previously. They told him that they both needed to be super vigilant and if anything were to happen to call them back. 

Aaron was upset that they couldn’t do anything but there was nothing he could do about it and that helplessness was the worse feeling he had felt in years. He was just glad that Levi and Josh were able to help him to keep watch over Riley, especially when he had things like a photoshoot and an interview. Normally he wouldn’t be annoyed at these things, they were fun and it was a part he enjoyed that came along with being famous, but when he couldn’t be with Riley, especially during this critical time, he didn’t like it.

Just before he entered the building he was to meet with the CBS Watch Magazine people he got a text from Riley:  _ Have fun today. Levi and I are annoying his neighbors with a jam sesh on his balcony so don’t worry about me :) _

The sweet text made him smile. She was going to be just fine even if he wished he could join them. Then again they annoyed their neighbors with their blasting of Broadway music and doing their own renditions of whatever musical they chose to listen to that night. He put out a behind the scenes photo of the photoshoot and while he was waiting for the interviewer he scrolled through his notifications and saw that Riley commented:  _ That’s by best frand. Yeah that’s my best frand. ;) _

Aaron began laughing. He was glad to see that the looming doom didn’t take away Riley’s ability to joke around. They hadn’t made anything public even though he knew most people had their suspicions. 

The interviewer came over with a wide smile, they were happy that he seemed to be in a good mood. They hoped that it would mean he would answer all of their questions. “So what’s so funny?” They asked as they sat down in the chair across from Aaron.

“Oh, sorry,” he chuckled, “My best friend just commented something funny on my instagram post.” Aaron answered.

The interviewer nodded. “Speaking of people in your life, your fans want to know are you seeing anyone?”

Aaron chuckled. “I am actually seeing someone. We’re just enjoying life and seeing where this takes us.”

“So there’s no way that we could maybe get a name?”

Aaron smiled, shaking his head. “No, we’d like to keep things private at this point in time.”

The interviewer nodded sadly. “I understand.”

Riley had told a small white lie when she had first text Aaron. She hadn’t been with Levi, she had been with Elin. She had walked into their shared manager’s office and knocked on the woman’s door. “Oh, Riley, I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

Riley twirled her earring as she leaned in the doorway. “Is this a bad time?”

Elin shook her head. “Not at all dear. Have a seat. Is there something wrong, dear?”

Riley sat down in the chair across from Elin’s desk. She sighed as she did so but shook her head. “No, I was just coming in to beg for any news from the auditions I’ve done or if there are any new ones. I’ve got to get out of the bar.”

Another secret she was keeping was that Cooper had made multiple appearances at the bar each time that Aaron wasn’t there which usually was only on his night shoot days. While Riley definitely appreciated their watchful eyes, she was beginning to feel smothered by her friends and boyfriend. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and felt like they were making her more paranoid than she already was.

“Well, you’re just in luck. The revival of Hello, Dolly! auditions just came across my desk this morning so how about I set one up for you?” 

Riley nodded and beamed. “Yes, that would be fantastic. Thank you!”

“Consider it done. Now go on and enjoy the rest of the day. I’ll send you the details later.”

Riley smiled. “Thanks, Elin.”

Aaron and Riley met up at the bar later that day. Riley wasn’t performing that night unless the tricks she was doing behind the bar counted. She would serve the customers but would always go back to where Aaron was sitting and talk with him. 

“Is there anyone else here that can do their job instead of spending their time showing special treatment to one customer?” Cooper asked, sliding into the seat one down from where Aaron was sitting so that there was still some space between the two men.

Riley froze, this was not going to turn out well. She turned towards Cooper and forced a smile. “What can I get for ya?”

“Aw, c’mon now baby you know what I like.” He smirked at her.

Aaron clenched his fists. “Riley you don’t have to do anything. You can send him out right now.” He whispered to her, glad that the music hadn’t quite started making it hard to hear anyone trying to talk to the person right next to them.

“If I do, he’ll just go out on the dance floor faster.” Riley whispered back.

Something seemed off, how would she know that? “Has he been here before now?” His blood was beginning to boil. Riley was putting herself in harm’s way for whatever reason and she wasn’t talking to him, telling him everything like she usually did. Oh, no he was not going to have this, not while he was here to protect her.

“Excuse me! Where’s my drink?” Cooper sing songed. “Why are you even messing with him when you know very well you could have me? You haven’t turned into a whore since we’ve been a part have you, Riley?”

Aaron stood and took a step near, fists clenched. Cooper too stood up facing Aaron head on. “You couldn’t keep her safe then and you certainly can’t do it now.”

Riley quickly reacted before Aaron could punch him. She saw his arm draw back and she knew that she couldn’t have a fight break out if she was to take any action against Cooper. She grabbed the baseball bat from above the bar that was used to threaten people who were about to fight and hopped over the bar to stand in between the two of them.

Aaron’s eyes widened when he saw Riley was now in between himself and Cooper. Riley knew she was a little late to the jump so she ducked as Aaron’s arm swung through the air. She then popped back up, bat held in the air as a warning. I will not have a fight break out on my newly waxed floor so the both of you take your seats and drink your damn drinks.”

“How can you even defend him, Riley?!” Aaron yelled.

“I’m not defending him! I’m defending my newly waxed floors! Do you know how difficult blood is to clean up?!” Riley returned.

Aaron was certainly not in the mood for her sass. He shot her a glare she never thought she would see thrown her way. He was angry and she knew it. “I’m going home.” He huffed before turning and storming out of the bar.

“Aaron! Aaron wait!” Riley called after him but he didn’t turn around.

At this point Josh had walked up. Riley shoved the bat towards him, which he caught with an oof as it hit him in the chest. She then spun around so badly wanting to slap the smirk she just knew was on Cooper’s face. Riley just stomped her foot and groaned loudly before running after Aaron. 

What Riley didn’t know was that the smirk on Cooper’s face meant so much more. He had planned this, knowing that his girl would be too independent to bring in help to take him on. He had hired a photographer and as soon as Riley looked towards Aaron with a threatening look with the baseball bat in her hands, a picture was snapped.

Riley looked both ways before she saw Aaron’s retreating back heading towards her apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief before sprinting towards him. He hadn’t gone back to his own apartment. Just before he entered her building, she grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Aaron, wait, please, I can explain.”

He pulled his hand out of her hold. He felt betrayed. He was supposed to protect her and if she didn’t tell him everything then how was he supposed to do that. “How can I protect you, Riley? Can you really explain that one because I don’t know a good enough reason that would make you lie to me for however long you’ve been lying to me. I can’t protect you, Riley if you don’t tell me if he’s been near you. If I find out that he’s laid a hand on you, you won’t be able to come in between that.”

Riley felt small and not in the good way that Aaron usually made her feel. She knew he meant every last word and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to come up with a good enough explanation that would calm him down. It was best just to tell him the truth. “You’re right but I was feeling suffocated, Aaron. You, Levi and Josh were hovering and it was driving me nuts. I felt like a kid again having to check in everywhere I went. I got away from Cooper so I wouldn’t have to do that so that I could live my life and be trusted that I was going to go where I was planning on going. I even hid that I went to Elin’s because I knew you would worry and there’s nothing I want more for you is to keep sharing the parts you have chosen to share with your fans and what I get to see everyday. I’m scared, Aaron. There I admitted it but that does not mean that you have to treat me like a china doll that’s going to break at any minute. I’m still that independent girl you met in high school.”

Aaron listened, he knew he better or they would wind up like they had in high school for those couple of weeks and he didn’t want that. Her words hit him like a solid punch to the stomach. He made her feel that way? He did that? No, he just wanted to protect her, to make her feel safe and loved. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was trying to find words. He was still amazed that Riley, with her eyes aflame with her own passion and anger, could set him straight so quickly. “How am I supposed to know these things if you don’t talk to me? You should always be able to talk to me, Ri.”

“I’m telling you now, aren’t I? Treat me like normal. I feel more safe when you aren’t hovering Aaron but send me random texts to check in Aaron or surprise me with lunch Aaron or giving me random, lazy kisses Aaron. I know you want to protect me but I also don’t want you going to jail because of him because he is not worth that Aaron.”

Aaron sighed with a nod. “I know. I was just trying to defend you, ya know? Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

Riley came closer and gave him a hug. “I forgive you and I really do appreciate you doing that for me but do you think you could do it in a more civilized manor?”

“Like calling the police back?”

Riley nodded against his chest. “Yes, like calling the police back. I want him gone before he switches to dangerous Cooper.”

“What would you say to a Wicked night?” He asked, thinking that they could use a musical night.

Riley smiled. “I would say yes.”


	14. A Step Towards Freedom

Riley languidly stretched her limbs, curling her toes and fingers before opening them once again. She let out a small noise of satisfaction as she felt her aching muscles tighten and relax. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was spread out in the middle of the bed. She sat up, looking around for some kind of clue as to where Aaron could possibly be. She swore after they sang As Long As You’re Mine, they went to sleep and he had said he didn’t have an early morning start to the day for filming. 

That’s when it hit her. She heard the soft sounds of music being sound even if the song itself was not meant to be played softly. She focused in and chuckled to herself as she heard the lyrics. It was Taylor Swift’s Shake It Off. That boy sure did love his T. Swift and because of it she began to find herself enjoying her music a little bit more. Riley stood from the bed and once more stretched, popping her back. She then tiptoed into her kitchen and saw Aaron slightly moving his hips as he danced along with the song while making pancakes.

The grin that spread across her face easily made the sun lit room that much brighter. Aaron had put on a pair of sweatpants that rested low on his hips and Riley couldn’t help but to admire her gorgeous boyfriend before walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, nuzzling her head in between his bare shoulders, his shirt was draped around her small frame.

Aaron smiled, he had heard her approaching him but didn’t want to turn around to stop her from whatever she had planned, and was glad he didn’t. He placed his free hand over hers and gave it a slight squeeze. This was something he certainly could get used to. “Morning, Ri.”

Riley placed a kiss where her head was just laying before returning to her original position as she began to caress his chest. “Good morning.”

“If you go sit down, I’ll bring your breakfast to you.” He said as he flipped the latest pancake.

Riley nodded, placing another kiss on his back before going to sit at the island bar. “What do you have going on today?” She asked, leaning on the bar, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she continued to watch Aaron cook.

“I’ve got some filming and a meeting with Elin. She apparently has some exciting news for me.”

Riley raised her eyebrow. She wondered what Elin could possibly know. She also secretly wished that Elin would get some news for her, waiting for responses from the various productions she had auditioned for was getting killer. She did have the Hello, Dolly! audition coming up so surely something should come up. “Have any idea what that could be?”

Aaron shook his head as he prepared their plates. “Not a clue. She just said that it was good news and I shouldn’t worry too much about it.” He set their plates down, leaning over the bar and stealing a kiss from Riley before walking around to sit next to her. “And what about you?”

“I’m off tonight from the bar so I was planning to spend all day pouring over finding that perfect monologue and song to audition with for Hello, Dolly!”

Aaron chewed thoughtfully as he was trying to think of what he had heard her practice to offer as a suggestion. “What about that one about your first kiss at summer camp?”

Riley pointed her fork at him. “You know, that just might work. Plus I have a lot of fun with that one.”

They finished their breakfast in companionable silence. Riley took their plates and began to wash them. It was Aaron’s turn to wrap Riley up in an embrace causing them both to laugh. He placed a kiss on top of her head before resting his chin there. “So I called the police this morning and got a restraining order filed.” He whispered as if he didn’t really want to talk about it after their easy morning but he knew that it had to be talked about.

Riley gripped the sponge a little tighter and scrubbed at the syrup a little harder at the mention of it. Aaron took notice and placed another kiss on her head and giving her waist a gentle squeeze. “They’ll be serving it to him this week. If he comes within 100 yards of you, he’ll be going to jail and never bothering you again.”

“Thank you.” She whispered. She hadn’t done anything the first time because she had gotten away and he didn’t find her until now. She had naively thought he would leave her alone after she left but it didn’t seem that way. Now she could finally get rid of Cooper for good. She could finally breathe easy when she went out by herself. She could truly become free and start the life she really wanted with Aaron.

Riley was learning Ribbons Down My Back, Irene Molloy’s solo song in Hello, Dolly when Aaron returned from his meeting with Elin. He found her flipping through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for her audition. He made sure his entrance into her room was known before going over and picking her up, spinning her around.

Riley began laughing as she held on. “What’s all this for?” 

“I get to do another concert series and do a small tour!” Aaron exclaimed causing Riley to jump back into his arms for another excited embrace.

“Aaron that’s fantastic!” She pulled back just enough so she could give him a kiss. 

Aaron deepened the kiss, cradling her head in his hands as he pulled her closer. 

When they pulled back, Riley giggled before giving him another small kiss. She then stepped out of his embrace and went back to her closet. “Wear that one with your leggings.” Aaron said as she pulled out a tunic length top. “That way all you would have to do is change into an easier top to move in for your dance audition.”

Riley turned and smiled at him. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She teased.

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head at her. “Will you help me come up with a set list? The only condition for these places is that I can’t perform any musical theatre.” 

“Of course, I will.” She replied, laying her clothes out and gathering all that she would need for her audition. “Where are you performing?”

“Irving Plaza and the House of Blues.” He smiled, the excitement of the whole experience making his eyes sparkle.

“I’m a little jealous. I hope you know this.” Riley said, a wide grin on her face, showing that she was teasing.

“You don’t have to be, if you say yes…” He trailed off. He had the idea as soon as Elin had told him the news and it added to his excitement that it would be possible. It made it even better that Riley agreed to help him with the set list.

“Say yes to what?” She asked, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against her desk.

“Say yes to coming out to sing a song or two with me.” He answered with a hopeful smile on his face.

There was no way that she could say no to that face. “I have no other choice, do I?” 

Aaron shrugged. “I mean you do but not really cause I am prepared to beg.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk gracing her features. “Oh really?”

Aaron matched her smirk with one of his own before sliding down to his knees from his spot on the bed. He then crawled to where Riley was standing and took her hands in his. “Riley Hall, would you please join me on stage and sing a duet with me? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with plenty of gummy bears on top?”

Riley began laughing as he continued. His eyes grew bigger with each question before ending up with his perfect begging puppy look. “How could I ever say no to you?”

The next morning, Riley was buzzing with energy. Audition day was upon her and with it came those familiar jitters. Just before she left, Aaron gave her a kiss, wishing her luck. Just before she walked into the audition room she shook her jitters away. She took a deep breath and walked into the room, demanding the attention of the room as she so naturally did. She brought over a chair for her prop and launched into her monologue. It was a comedic one about how she had her first kiss at a summer camp but she and the boy she kissed had braces. They wound up getting them stuck together and had to wait for the fire department in front of the whole camp. She received some laughs, which was her hope since the way she told the story it made it seem like it really happened to her instead of her character. 

Next was her song. She chose the opening song from The Last Five Years. She decided to show her range not only vocally but acting. With her monologue being comedic, she decided to go with a more serious song. The directors then asked her to sing Ribbons Down My Back which Riley happily obliged after asking to use the empty cup that was sitting on the table as her hat. After the directors seemed satisfied, they sent Riley on her way to the dance auditions.

The directors were rather impressed with Riley’s performance. They had seen her in Grease and they were amazed at how she could go from portraying a high schooler to a widowed woman in her early thirties. When they got together with the choreographer, they had made their decision with ease. Riley Hall would be their Irene Molloy.


	15. Trouble in Paradise?

The restraining order seemed to be working. Riley had not seen Cooper ever since she was told that he had been served. Just because she didn’t see him, or hear from him for that matter, didn’t mean that he wasn’t still causing her trouble. He sold the photo of Riley holding a baseball bat and looking angry towards Aaron. The internet went crazy and so did the tabloids.

Trouble in paradise headlines ran with fake stories about what was happening in the photo. Fans and friends of Aaron were saying that he should stay away from her since she seemed to be causing him nothing but trouble. Aaron didn’t listen to any of it and wouldn’t let Riley either despite her arguments of not wanting to ruin anything for him. In the long run she always wanted what was best for him. 

If anything this whole hiccup post restraining order caused Aaron to worry more about her since some people identified the bar. Fans could become crazy and Cooper could send in cronies to keep up with whatever he wanted. Not to mention they could figure out that she lived a few blocks away and cause even more trouble.

There was light during this troubling time though. Aaron had been invited to watch the latest musical directed by Michael Grief. He had worked with Michael and even performed at the same theatre they would be going to as Gabe Goodman in Next to Normal. Now it was Ben Platt’s and Dear Evan Hansen’s turn to have the same love and support he felt when performing at the Second Stage Theatre years ago. 

It had been awhile since they had a proper date night between her shifts at the bar and his filming schedule, it was hard to get away for true alone time. There had been many times when dinners and lunches were brought to each other’s work so they could at least see each other for a few minutes. Aaron was rather excited for tonight. Riley was hesitant at first but with the promise that it would show the world that they were still in it together, she finally agreed to joining him.

A red carpet was set up and the couple walked it hand in hand. They took individual photos and couple shots. Despite all of the speculation surrounding them and the hectic atmosphere, they both always had bright smiles on their faces. 

The musical was fantastic and tears were definitely shed. Riley was glad that Aaron had talked her into joining him but what she loved most was when they no longer had to keep up any pretenses. Through all of the rumors being spread, they not once came out to explain what was going on or that they were actually dating. When they first started they had decided to keep their romance a secret for now so that they could have a bit of privacy while they discovered their new relationship. Elin was actually the one who suggested that they not say anything. So they had continued living their life as if their little corner of the internet wasn’t ablaze with conspiracies.

“You know, I would love to work with Michael again. Then again, I think I just miss the stage.” Aaron said as he sipped on his milkshake.

Per usual they left the theatre and came to The Courtyard. They had been invited to the after party but had politely declined the invitation. They had enough people openly speculating about them for one night. They had gone backstage before they left, though, to congratulate everyone on a job well done.

“I can see why. That was beautifully done. I can’t imagine how’d that would be to work with him. I bet it was fantastic.” Riley agreed, eating a cheese covered fry.

“It was but you know what would be even more fantastic?” He asked, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

His eyes were full of hope which made Riley slightly nervous. She didn’t let go of his hand but she did sit up a little straighter. She didn’t know why she felt this way but she would bet money on it having a tie back to Cooper. “And what is that?” She asked, trying her best not to show her wariness.

“Move in with me, Riley. We practically live together anyway. My apartment could use some more loving when I’m away. Plus no one knows where I live. Where as they could just follow you home one night from the bar and do who knows what.” He proposed to her. He had been thinking about it since the whole Cooper thing started. He figured that tonight would be the best night to ask. 

She stiffened a bit and he definitely noticed, which in turn caused him to worry. His eyes filled with concern as he leaned forward across the table. “I’m doing that thing again aren’t I? It’s not that I don’t think you can’t take care of yourself, Ri, it’s just I don’t trust people, especially since they now know where you work.”

Riley shook her head, giving his hand a squeeze. “No, no, it’s not that, I just, it’s been a,” she sighed, trying to figure out how to phrase her next sentence.

“You just what?” He asked, now holding both of her hands. “Riley, you can tell me anything. You know that right?”

She nodded, letting out another sigh. Why was this so difficult? “I do. I just don’t want you taking this the wrong way is all.”

Aaron gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. “What is it?”

She looked down at their hands clasped together. They fit so perfectly, showing just how well fit they were as a couple. She could trust Aaron, she knew this. He was the one she went to with everything before Cooper came into the picture. Even her friend group outside of Aaron was jealous that it seemed like the two of them were closer than what Riley was with them.

“I just don’t think I’m ready to move in with you yet.” She said, looking up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

He couldn’t lie, he was rather hurt by her statement. “Why?” He voiced the one word that immediately came to mind. He wanted so badly to understand because right now he couldn’t. They already practically were since he was staying at her apartment until this whole Cooper thing quieted down. They had known each other for a very long time. Not only that but it just felt like the logical next step in their relationship.

Riley took a deep breath. “Everything changed when I moved in with Cooper. That’s when the abuse started and the controlling started and when my whole life changed. I’m not saying that you’re like Cooper but moving in together is a huge step Aaron. If we get on each other’s nerves one of us can just leave until we cool down. Once we move in together, there’s nowhere to really go.”

He nodded, letting out a sigh. Sure it wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. Honestly now knowing the reason behind her decision made it hurt even more. Despite her trusting him, loving him, he wasn’t able to ease the fear she had for usual next steps in relationships. He hated Cooper a little more than he already did for ruining this for her. 

He would have to get over that this moment didn’t go the way he had envisioned. He would support Riley in whatever way he could, though. “Okay. Just be more mindful when you’re walking home.”

Riley let out a sigh of relief. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Aaron, and I will. I promise.” She then placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Aaron smiled, returning the kiss. “I love you too, Riley.”


	16. With Somebody Who Loves Me

Filming continued and Aaron always had a story about the happenings on set. They were curled up on his couch, watching a baseball game. At this point, though, it was just background noise. He would pause every once in awhile in the middle of his sentences, especially when the Yankees were up at bat but this was normal for Riley. 

She wasn’t one for sports, despised them actually. She blamed them for breaking up her family since it had seemed like her father had chosen being a football coach over being a father. Because of that view she had lumped all those who played sports into one group of people to avoid. When she found out that Aaron played baseball, she freaked out and distanced herself from him. For a few weeks they didn’t talk to each other at all and both of them felt that loss. It was the first game of the season and Riley had shown up in a jersey showing her support for Aaron. When he went up to bat, she cheered the loudest it seemed. He was shocked when he saw her in the crowd but with just a smile and a wave, she had earned his forgiveness and had unknowingly been given his heart. She had waited near the path to the locker rooms from the field after the game. When the two saw each other they ran into a hug, promising to never be that mad at each other ever again.

She giggled when he once again interrupted his own sentence with a cheer for whatever Yankee player that was the most recent batter. He turned to look down at her with a sheepish look. “Sorry. They’re finally deciding to show up and play.” He said with a slight chuckle.

Riley leaned up from her spot against his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re fine. Now what did you have to do in this sex scene?”

“I had to eat from a stick of salami! Like the thing they cut the slices off of. Had to take a big ol’ bite out of it. I felt so bad for Mary-Elizabeth.” He laughed, shaking his head at the memory. “I kinda can’t wait to know your reaction to the whole thing. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna love it. Well, I hope you do, anyways.”

She laughed along with him before resting her chin on his shoulder. She grinned up at him, reassuring him what he said was true. “I’m sure I’m going to love it. With you being this excited I honestly can’t wait to watch it.”

He smiled down at her, giving her a kiss. “You know sometimes I still get really excited that I get to do that.” He whispered as he rest his forehead against hers.

“I still get really excited that we get to do that.” She replied, smiling. “We’ve been missing out.” She then teased, laughing a bit.

Aaron laughed along with her. “Yeah, I don’t know what we were thinking.”

“Well, we did get into that big fight.” She pointed out, moving back to her spot against his shoulder.

“Yeah, I should have told ya then that I was in love with you. The minute I saw you in the stands that day, I knew that there was something special about us.” He nodded, trailing his fingers along her back as he remembered that day.

Riley nodded. “As soon as you hugged me all sweaty and dirty after that game, I got this feeling of this is where I’m supposed to be but I was so scared you didn’t feel the same way.”

“And I too was afraid of that. Looks like we both could have had a little bit more courage.” He chuckled, glad to know that she had felt the same way for as long as he had. 

“I’m glad things happened the way they did though. Despite all this mess with Cooper, I wouldn’t trade anything because it brought me back to you after I thought I would never see you again.” She looked back up at him with a soft smile.

“You really thought we wouldn’t see each other again when we went to college?” Aaron asked her, shocked she had felt that way. He still was in touch with some of his high school friends so he knew that Riley definitely would have been a part of that.

“Yeah, I did,” she confirmed. “Before Cooper controlled every aspect of my life, you were the only one from high school that kept in touch with me once we all went to college.” She further explained. “So I was fearful that, that would eventually become us too.”

He nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Then I’m glad things happened the way they did too.”

Once the game was finished, they both made their way to the bedroom after cleaning up a bit. They brought their glasses and popcorn bowl to the sink, leaving them there to be washed in the morning. Aaron was a little disappointed that despite what seemed to be a come back, the Yankees were not quite able to get a winning score. There was to be no sports talk in the bedroom though, that was a rule that Riley had initiated during basketball season. It was to be kept in the living room or kitchen. 

“Sweet dreams, Riley.” He whispered to her as they curled up together. 

Riley smiled and placed a kiss to his chest, which she was currently using as her pillow. “Goodnight, Aaron.”

She was at the bar when she saw the first promo for Braindead. She jumped in excitement, pointing to the tv screen as she shouted, “Oh my god, it’s Aaron!” She then promptly texted Aaron, apologizing for not being able to pay full attention to what the promo showed because she was so excited to see it for the first time. She then promised that on her break she would find the promo on youtube and actually pay attention to it so she could give her thoughts. 

Aaron laughed when he received her frantic messages but he was quite thrilled that she was so excited to see him on the screen. With the promos rolling out it also meant that press days were gearing up but before he even had to worry about that, rehearsals for the Irving Plaza had begun.

He wondered if this was how Riley felt each time she ran through songs with the band at the bar. It felt great to kind of step away from singing show tunes for a little bit. The set list he and Riley had put together was going to be lots of fun and he couldn’t wait to share it with his fans. He also couldn’t wait to perform with Riley again either. 

Riley knocked on the door to the small rehearsal space Aaron had gotten before walking in. He and the band were talking, catching up mostly since they worked together on Next to Normal. At the sound of the knock, Aaron turned around. When he saw that it was Riley, his grin lit up his whole face. “Riley!” He exclaimed as he walked over to greet her. 

The two hugged, separating with a kiss to each other’s kiss before walking over to the band. “Perfect timing. We were just about to get started.” He told her before introducing her to the band. 

She sat against the wall as he ran through the songs he would be singing before she would be brought out on stage. Her smile never left her face. She loved watching him perform. He really put all of himself into a performance no matter what he did but he was going to be able to just be himself up on stage. Watching that come together was magical and she really couldn’t wait to watch him up on the stage. 

Seeing Riley’s reactions to each of the songs made him even more excited than when he got offered to do the concert series. As they got closer to the duets, however that excitement switched to getting to perform with Riley again and to get watch her perform to a larger crowd than to the patrons at the bar. 

He got to the part in the pop melody where he was going to perform Slow. He smirked towards Riley and started performing right to her. As soon as he started grinding towards her, she began blushing, trying to fold in on herself. It didn’t work out too well. Soon she was a laughing mess, hands covering her face. 

The band had stopped playing for they too were laughing too hard at the couple. Aaron crouched down, tapping her knee to try and get her to look at him. She did, just through the spaces between her fingers. His smirk never left his face. “You think it’s too much?” 

“I think the world would be missing out if you cut that out but how about you don’t do it while you walk towards me. That might break the internet.” She giggled, slowly lowering her hands to look at him fully.

His smirk grew into a cheeky grin. “Deal.” He then stood up and offered her his hands. 

She took them and he helped her up. They walked back to the center of the room and rehearsal started back up. This time he just had his arm draped over her shoulders. He knew that they had to get to her parts of the show soon because she had to get to the bar tonight. 

They were going to do an 80s mashup with a song from Heart and Whitney Houston. They were both really excited to see how it would work out and to just perform it together in general. She would start the first song and then he would lead them into the next. Soon they were rocking out with each other and dancing around the studio space. They were just having fun and by the end they were laughing. They were being them and they wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	17. And We're Live

Aaron had begun his press tour for his new show. This morning he was on Live with Kelly and so Riley made sure she was actually fully present for this interview. He had been on a few late night spots and the best she could do was have it on one of the tvs at the bar. She would read the closed captions as best she could as she served drinks. The next morning she would always make sure to watch the full video on the show’s youtube channel. 

She had set an alarm to make sure she woke up in time. She had a closing shift the previous night so she didn’t get home until nearly three in the morning. With bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee in her hands, she settled into the couch. Before she went into the kitchen, she had already turned it onto the right channel. 

A smile lit up her features whenever he finally showed up on her screen in his orange suit. He looked so happy which in turn made her happy. She loved seeing how he was getting to shine and live out his dreams. The premiere for the show was three days away and he was even getting to go back to The Tony’s and present an award the night before. It was just truly a great next few days for him and she was so happy to be a part of that journey. 

They talked about the road Middleton named after him which lead into talking about Grease: Live. “Now Grease gave you more of a taste of musical theatre again, right? You actually knew your leading lady from before?” Kelly asked which caused Aaron to chuckle.

“Yeah, I knew the girl who played Sandy, Riley, since high school. It was a nice little reunion that was completely unexpected but I’m really glad that it happened.” Aaron smiled, hoping they would leave it at that.

That would not be the case. “Now there’s been some rumors flying around you and Riley, which I get, the chemistry that we were able to witness was off the charts and it had to come from somewhere. Are Danny and Sandy together in real life?” Kelly further questioned.

Aaron glanced towards the audience and then to the camera before turning back to face Kelly and her guest co-host. He hoped that Riley would forgive him for this later but he was tired of hiding this aspect of them. Riley, however knew exactly what he was about to do. That glance towards the camera was meant for her. He was about to tell the world that yes, they were together. She thought she would feel more angry at this since they originally said that they would decide to break their silence together but something about this felt like it was supposed to happen this way. Maybe it was the way that he described everything that kept her from being frustrated. All she knew though, was that she now felt like an idiot for declining his offer to move in together a month ago. There was no one else for her. There was no way anyone could ever measure up to Aaron.

“Yes, we are together, have been since that night actually.” He chuckled. “She’s my best friend and honestly being able to get to go through life with her by my side is the greatest feeling in the world. I love her so much. So while yes, we have been a couple for awhile we still would like the same level of privacy we’ve been shown while the world thought us just friends. We’ll reveal what we want known when we’re ready, like I’ve just done.” He once more chuckled but there was a relieved smile on his face. It was like a weight had been taken off of his shoulder. The love he held for Riley was written plainly across his face and the audience clapped in support of the relationship.

“Well, I certainly think we can do that. When we come back we’ll talk Tony’s and Braindead.” Kelly cued up the commercial break.

All the way to Riley’s apartment, Aaron was a ball of nervous and excited energy. He had just announced his love for Riley on national television without even asking her if she would be okay with that. They had said at the beginning they would decide on the reveal of the true nature of their relationship together and this decision was definitely not together. He couldn’t help but to feel lighter somehow though. Being able to actually proclaim how much he loved Riley was freeing. He didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore, talking only of their friendship. 

By the time he got to Riley’s apartment, it was lunch time. Riley was just finishing up with what she was making for lunch when Aaron came in. He took off his jacket and slipped off his shoes, taking his time before going towards her. “Hey, babe. Were you able to watch it this morning?” He called out to her.

“Yeah, I sure was. You did great!” She exclaimed even though she was wondering why he hadn’t bounded into the kitchen like a puppy as he usually did.

Her reaction seemed genuine so he slowly made his way into the kitchen just to make sure. She was after all an actress and could make it seem like she was one way when she wasn’t. Then again she’s always worn her emotions on her sleeve so if she wasn’t happy, he would know.

“Yeah, you think so?” He asked her as he took the plate of food she offered him. He bent down to place a kiss on her cheek in thanks as well as to test the waters.

This caused her to laugh. “Aaron, it’s fine really. If you felt like it was right then I agree too. Sometimes things don’t always go as originally planned.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to return the kiss. 

He smiled as he watched her take her plate into the living room, following suit. They ate in a companionable silence until they were both half way done with their meal. “Aaron?” Riley spoke up, looking over to her boyfriend.

“Hmm?” He had just taken a bite but he still was able to make some noise of acknowledgement as he looked her way.

“Do you remember that question you asked me about month ago after we saw Dear Evan Hansen?” She asked him, looking back down at her plate once she knew that he was listening to her. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He really didn’t but he also was curious as to why now? What made her change her mind. “Yes, what about it?”

“Is it still on the table?” She asked, looking back up at him, trying to get a read on his thoughts. He seemed pleased so that was a good sign right? She knew she had disappointed him that night by telling him no. She then grew scared if he would never ask again despite what he had promised her that night. Her fears were beginning to show themselves tenfold now until she heard his answer.

“It always is, Riley.” He smiled at her as he reached over and took her hand. 

“Then I would like to change my answer. I want to move in with you, Aaron.” She returned his smile, giving his hand a squeeze. “I don’t know why it took me so long to realize or maybe I was just scared and what you said today opened my eyes. You’re all I need, all that I want. I love you so much and it would be so great to not even have to guess if you’re going to be coming over. I’ll just know because you’ll be coming home and that’s where I’ll be.”

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. “Wherever you are is home but to know we’ll finally be under the same roof makes me even happier than I already was letting the world know just how much I love you.” He grinned before kissing her again. “Let’s get packing.”


	18. What About Love?

Performing at Irving Place was definitely a lot different than performing at the bar. The energy was next level and to see so many people looking back at her was crazy. Well, there weren’t people quite yet. She and Aaron were doing sound check and looking out at the empty venue gave her a very different feeling than when she was doing sound check at the bar. Imagining all of the seats filled was crazy. 

Aaron taking her hand in his brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at him and gave him a smile. “You okay?” He asked, apparently the song had ended a few moments ago. 

“Yeah, it’s just a lot bigger than the bar.” She laughed.

He laughed with her. “Yeah, but it’ll be like Grease or any of the musicals we did in high school.” He tried to reassure her. He was trying to reassure himself too. He had enjoyed doing Elsie Fest but to do a whole show that was basically a rock concert was different from anything he’s ever done. He was excited about the experience though. 

“You’re right,” she nodded, “We’re gonna kill it tonight. You especially since I’m just on for like two songs.” She grinned, squeezing his hand. He was right. They had this. It was just another performance of many. 

They did in fact kill it. The crowd was more energetic that either of them could have imagined. It reminded him of his 54 Below show and he was so glad he got to interact with his fans more than when he was usually on a stage performing. They laughed, they sang along, and oh, how they cheered. Their screams was bound to set off some sort of scale. 

A section of the balcony was filled with their friends and family. Riley swore she could hear them the loudest out of everyone. She was watching from the side of the stage, smiling throughout his entire performance as she waited for her moment to join him. She clapped after each song but saved her voice so she could sound her best when she took the stage. 

“These next two songs, I needed a little help on so I asked my beautiful girlfriend to help me out.” He grinned at her and she gave him an equally dazzling grin as she came out on stage. “Riley Hall, everybody!” He introduced further once she was visible to the audience.

Riley smiled and waved to the audience, thanking them for coming out before kissing Aaron on the cheek. She sang to the audience first before turning towards Aaron. They walked towards each other and at the end of the verse, Riley placed a hand over his heart. They leaned towards each other for the longest of brief moments before turning away. 

Aaron watched her with a smile on his face. He was watching the woman that he loved do the thing that he loved while also seeing how his fans were falling in love with her. They transitioned into the next song and both just looked at each other with goofy grins. While the first song they both acted sensual, this song they let out their dorky sides. They just had fun with it. Aaron started them off with Riley soon joining for harmonies and a verse of her own. They were soon dancing and bobbing their head along with the music.

At the end of the song, he grinned, pumping his fist into the air. The two then hugged and what really drove the crowd even crazier was when Aaron placed a kiss on top of her head before they separated. There would be gifs and buzz surrounding the moment all over the internet in no time. 

Riley made her way back off stage and sat back down, chugging the water that was waiting for her. It was so much hotter on the stage and after dancing like a fool with Aaron on stage she was parched. Before she could really get sucked back into the show a security officer came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Excuse me, Miss Hall? May I talk to you somewhere I don’t have to yell?”

That made her worried. She nodded since the next song had started up. Following behind the guard, she tried to guess what it could be about. The thing that immediately came to mind frightened her though and she most definitely did not want to think about it. They wound up in the green room and the guard motioned for her to sit. “I just wanted to let you know that your banned guest tried to make an appearance at the stage door but we turned him away. The police were notified but since he left, they can’t do too much but they said to call them again if he does break the order.”

She nodded, trying to calm her racing heart. He was here. He was trying to get in. Why? Couldn’t he just leave her alone? Couldn’t he take the hint that she didn’t want him anymore? That she wanted a life away from him? That she wanted to be truly happy, to be herself and to be truly in love? Not afraid of making mistakes or afraid to chase her dreams or even afraid to talk to people? “Than-thank you.” She stuttered as she was trying to find her voice through her racing thoughts. 

“You’re welcome, ma’am. I also suggest you stay here. I’ll put a guard outside of the room and make sure that the others are at their posts just to be on the safe side.” The guard nodded before going back out into the hall.

The rest of the show seemed to drag on but she was at least able to hear it through the loud speaker in the green room. She tried to just focus on Aaron’s voice. No one was going to harm her. She was in a safe place. Cooper had left. Cooper was no longer here. 

“There you are.” Aaron breathed as he smiled over at Riley. He had just come off stage expecting her to be there. When she wasn’t he grew scared until the same guard who had told Riley of the incident informed him that she was in the green room.

“Here I am.” She tried to smile but she was too in her thoughts and even too shocked that she hadn’t realized the show had ended. 

That made him worry even more. He rushed over to her side. “What’s wrong? What happened?” One hand was on her thigh, the other cupped her cheek, thumb caressing the skin underneath it. 

“He showed up to the stage door. He’s gone now but he was here. He was here, Aaron.” The fear she was feeling seeped into her voice. She gripped onto his arms as she leaned forward, foreheads resting against each other. She was trying to ground herself by engulfing herself in him. She didn’t care that what she could smell most was sweat, there were still lingering scents of his unique smell that could calm her down anywhere she was. 

“We’re safe, Riley. No one’s gonna hurt you. I’m right here. We’ve got guards outside the room right now and then our friends and family are waiting for us to go and celebrate the great show we just put on.” He leaned back briefly just so he could place a kiss to her forehead. “I really doubt Posie and Savannah would let anything happen to you. He’d have to go through them before they every got to me and he wouldn’t even make it to me.” He joked, trying to get her to laugh.

She did. “They wouldn’t even have to do anything but glare him down. No one has ever survived a Posie, Savannah motherly stare down.” She giggled. 

“Exactly. So let’s go freshen up and go celebrate because we deserve it.” He smiled at her as he got up. “You were great, by the way.” He told her as he helped her stand.

“You were too.” She smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss. 

It started off as just a simple peck but before she could pull away, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. “We might have to cut the celebration with them short so we can have a celebration of our own.” He whispered against her lips.

“Just maybe.” She smirked in his direction as she gave him one last kiss before pulling away from him. They had people waiting on them and one tiny incident wasn’t going to keep her down when she had plenty to smile about.


	19. Double the Excitement

It was premiere night. Riley actually had the night off so she was planning a watch party for one since Aaron was at the studio with his co-stars live tweeting. She planned on tweeting along as well, excited to finally be able to fully support his roles. She had her favorite blanket, the windows opened, lights off since the lights from the street illuminated the room just enough. She had a bowl of popcorn with Reese’s Pieces mixed in and a glass of wine. She was all set to enjoy Aaron’s new show.

At his first appearance she tweeted out “There’s my man!” and tagged him. She continued tweeting her reaction to the scenes including sharing her disgust for the ants. She even interacted with a few fans, retweeted some of Aaron’s tweets and a few of his co-stars. 

During a commercial break, Riley’s phone rang. It was Elin. She was confused as to why Elin would be calling her when it was Aaron’s big night. So much time had passed since her last audition that she didn’t even think that Elin could be calling her for actual manager things. “Hey Elin! Are you watching too? He’s doing great isn’t he?” She asked as she answered the phone. 

“Yes, he’s doing a great job but that’s not the reason I called.” Elin replied with a small laugh. 

Riley was puzzled. What could her manager possibly be calling her about? “Well, then what’s the reason?”

“I’m calling because I just got off the phone with the casting director from Hello, Dolly. You got the part! Congratulations! I’ll be sending you all of the details soon.” Elin exclaimed, so excited for her newest client. 

Riley jumped up from her spot on the couch, nearly spilling her glass of wine. “Oh my god! No way! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to tell Aaron. Thank you!” 

Elin laughed, happy to have brought some good news. “Enjoy the rest of your night!”

“Thank you, you too.” Riley replied before hanging up.

She then tweeted out: @AaronTveit isn’t the only one having an exciting night! I can’t wait to share this news with you all!

Aaron immediately responded: @RileyHall what happened?! You can’t just leave me hanging like this!

Riley laughed and replied: @AaronTveit guess you’ll just have to wait until you come home

She even added a heart emoji. That response got thousands of likes.

The next commercial break her phone rang again; this time from Aaron. “Okay, I can’t wait any longer I need to know why you are also having an exciting night.” He said as soon as she answered.

Riley laughed. “But what if I want to keep it a surprise?” She teased him.

“Riley, please, I want to know.” He whined, making it rather easy for her to picture him pouting. 

She really couldn’t hold it in for much longer now that she was hearing his voice. She sighed, acting like it was a big deal she was telling him now instead of waiting. “Fine, I guess I can tell you.” She dragged out the reveal a little longer.

After one last pregnant pause she finally exclaimed, “I got the part of Irene Malloy! I’m headed to Broadway!” 

Aaron screamed, jumping up and down in a circle causing his co-stars to laugh. “Oh my god, Riley! That’s fantastic news! I’m so happy and proud of you! You are going to love it.” 

Riley laughed at his reaction. “I’m so excited. We can celebrate when you get home.”

“Of course we’re going to celebrate when I get home. I love you. I’m so proud of you and I’ll see you soon.” Aaron grinned, already planning the stops he needed to make before truly coming home.

“Love you too. See you soon.” Riley returned the sentiments before hanging up. There was an episode to finish live tweeting after all.

“What was that all about?” One of his co-stars asked once Aaron returned to the main part of the room.

Aaron beamed with pride for Riley. “Riley just got offered her first major Broadway role.” 

There was a chorus of congratulations before they went back to watching the episode. 

On his way home, Aaron stopped by a 24 hour grocery store. There he picked up a bouquet of roses, her favorite chocolate, and a bottle of champagne. When he got home, Riley was curled up on the couch reading through the email and the attachments that Elin had sent over. He went over to the kitchen and got two glasses for the drink and a vase for the flowers. He even poured the bag of chocolates into a small dish before calling her over to meet him. “Hey babe! How’d you like the episode?”

Riley looked up, having not even registered that the door opening was Aaron coming home. She of course knew the plot of Hello, Dolly but it wasn’t a musical she knew inside out like how it was with Grease. “Oh hey,” she grinned as she got up to come over to where he was standing. “It was really good. Great job, babe.”

She was going in for a hug but that’s when she saw the small display of flowers and chocolate. He had the champagne bottle in his hands preparing to open it. “I told you we were going to celebrate when I got home.” He grinned at her before focusing on the cork.

With a loud pop, he opened the bottle. It bubbled and foamed a bit from being slightly shaken up as he traveled up the steps of his apartment building. Riley hurried to grab the glasses so he wouldn’t make too much of a mess with a laugh. Once the glasses were filled he placed the bottle on the counter and took his glass. “To a successful premiere and to the start of something great. Congratulations Riley on getting the role of Irene Malloy.” He grinned as they clinked their glasses together. 

She stepped closer to him and leaned up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. “Thank you, babes. The flowers are beautiful and I can’t wait to start eating that chocolate.”

“I could feed them to you in bed?” He quirked an eyebrow up with a slight smirk implying something more. 

Riley gulped down the rest of her champagne and took Aaron’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

He too gulped down the rest of his drink, switching out the glass for the bowl of chocolate as they hurried to the bedroom. The bowl somehow made it to the nightstand as the two fell on the bed in a lover’s embrace.


	20. Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to remember to update things on here too as I'm working through things. ANYWHO I will be getting the next three chapters (including this one) up so that you all can enjoy the rest of this story. Much love!

Near the end of June they had officially moved all of Riley's things into Aaron's apartment. The bigger pieces have been sold or given away as well as the things that Aaron already had. All that was left was to give the keys back to the landlord and to say goodbye to the first apartment she had after leaving Cooper. She just wished She could fully say goodbye to the man that caused so much strength in her life.

When her casting announcement was made public, she had received a large bouquet of roses at the bar. She originally thought they were from Aaron but when she looked to the delivery guy to ask who they were from, she saw Cooper at the entrance of the bar. He smiled and waved before walking away. She threw the roses away as soon as the delivery guy left and called the cops. He was within the hundred feet restriction and the order did not include communication. Since he was nowhere near the bar at the time they couldn't do anything about it, especially since she didn't feel threatened. 

Riley stood outside of her old apartment building, hands on her hips, looking up at what used to be her window. It already had a for rent sign there. She was glad that Aaron was over at the Richard Rodgers theatre doing a Ham for Ham show. He had been wanting to do one for so long and he had been so excited when his schedule finally worked out. She was a bit teary-eyed as she walked through her apartment, saying goodbye to each room before she turned in her keys. Wiping away the few pesky tears that decided to fall, Riley began her trek towards the theatre. She wanted to be able to support Aaron even though he was just singing one song. 

As she crossed the street, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Sure she was on a busy street and there were plenty of people but one face she saw in the sea of people looked familiar. She looked over her shoulder as inconspicuous as possible to make sure she wasn’t just being paranoid. 

When she saw that it was in fact Cooper, she made sure to stay within the throng of the crowd. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911. “Yes, my name is Riley Hall. I have a restraining order on a Cooper Blake. He has tried to make contact and be closer to me than the order states. I’m currently walking up 10th street to get to the train station and he is following me. I feel threatened and am afraid of what could happen if we were to get on the train. I’m going to the station at Astor Place.” Riley said, trying not to raise suspicion since she didn’t know if any of the people around her were working with Cooper. She also wanted to make sure she said the right words to make sure that he was finally stopped.

“I’m sending officers to that station now. I’ll stay on the line with you until you get to the station. Can you describe to me what you’re wearing?” The dispatcher asked, trying to reassure Riley that things were going to be fine.

“Yes, I’m in a black and white striped top, white jean capris and red canvas sneakers. My hair is blonde, straight and just past my shoulders. Do you need a description of the other person?”

“No ma’am, his picture is attached with the copy of the restraining order we have.”

“I’m coming up to the station now. He has managed to get closer to me. Have the officers arrived yet?”

“They’ll be there a little after you arrive. Don’t worry, I will remain on the line with you until they arrive.”

“Okay, I’m on the platform now.” Riley stood near the edge of the crowd, knowing that she was not going to be able to see Aaron’s show.

After following her for a few blocks and getting closer each street they crossed, Cooper finally decided to make his presence known since it seemed like she wasn’t paying attention to him. “Finally, I can speak with you all alone. Did you like the flowers I sent you? I didn’t see them at the bar or in your apartment.”

Riley tried not to freeze at the mention of her apartment. Had he been stalking her? She kept trying to just focus on what the dispatcher was saying. She made small hums in recognition so that the dispatcher would know that she was still on the line.

“Then again it seems like you’re moving. Are they at your new place? I haven’t found it yet but I will” He was beginning to grow frustrated that she wasn’t talking back to him. If she really thought that a piece of paper was going to keep her from him. 

“Yeah, I’m at the station now, babe. I’ll see you soon because I think the train just arrived.” Riley said instead of acknowledging his presence. She really hoped the cops were going to appear at any minute. She was just glad the dispatcher caught on because they informed her they had finally arrived to the station.

“Oh, you’re talking to the man who stole you from me.” Cooper rolled his eyes and snatched her phone out of her hand. “Well I have a few words for him because the train isn’t -” That’s when he noticed who she was talking to. 

“You called the cops on me?! You bitch!” He went to go strike her but an officer took hold of his hand, taking the phone out of it. 

They were able to restrain him as they removed Riley from the scene. Riley was in tears at this point, clutching her phone to her chest. Another set of officers escorted her back up to the street and to their vehicle as the initial pair of officers hauled Cooper to theirs.

She was placed in a waiting room while Cooper was placed in a holding cell. An officer sat with Riley as they waited for Aaron to show up. They had called but had to leave a voicemail. Riley assured them that was alright because he would be in the middle of a performance by now. They gathered her statement, gave her some food and even a blanket. They assured her that Cooper would no longer bother her.

With that she completely lost it. She felt this weight lift off of her. She felt free, finally free after so many years of worrying and watching her back. She could live how she wanted an now all she needed was her Aaron.

Aaron thanked Lin once more before making his way back to his apartment. Riley should be there by now or he could text her to see if she wanted to meet somewhere for dinner. He pulled out his phone and saw the numerous missed calls from the same unknown number. That was when he also noticed that the number left a voicemail. 

“Hi, this is a message for Aaron Tveit. My name is Officer Scott and I have had the pleasure to meet your girlfriend. Unfortunately these weren’t under pleasant circumstances. She is okay and the other party is in custody. We would just prefer that you or another related party come pick her up since she’s rather shaken up. No harm came to her, I would like to stress that. She is currently being taken cared of at the East Village Station. We hope to see you soon.”

Aaron froze. Cooper had approached Riley and he hadn’t been there with her.  He knew he should have insisted going with her to drop off the keys. He hailed a cab and gave the station name to the driver.

As soon as he got to the police station, he ran inside. He barely registered that he had given his name, Riley’s and mentioned the officer that had called. He was lead back to where Riley was laying down on the couch, curled up under the blanket that they had given her. She mindlessly scrolled through twitter in hopes of finding Aaron’s performance.  

She didn’t see him coming. Her phone fell as he scooped her up into his arms. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. He placed kisses to wherever he could in between his apologies of not being there for her, promising he would be there for her now. 

Once she was calm enough to process through the commotion she pulled back from him and took his face between her hands. Tears were once more streaming down her face but she gave him a reassuring smile. “He’s being locked up, Aaron. I’m free. We don’t have to worry about him ever again. I’m okay, I promise.” She then kissed him. 

“I’m really free this time.” She said before snuggling into his chest. She was where she felt the safest. Even though they were in the middle of a police station, she was home.


	21. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

He always knew that he wanted to be with Riley for the rest of his life. That was never not a possibility especially after they reunited. It had been a few weeks since she had fully moved in and Cooper had been locked away. Rehearsal for her had started up as filming for him winded down. He knew though that this lighter, more energetic version of his girlfriend wasn’t because she was getting to do what she loved to do everyday but because she no longer had to double check behind her for any signs of Cooper.

The day after he brought her home from the police station, she had woken him up with a bright smile and a kiss. Watching her move about how was as if she was floating. The bounce in her step she had back in high school returned. So did her constant smiling. After an early morning shoot he went to go purchase an engagement ring. It was time to finally ask.

Aaron wasn’t the only one planning a surprise. Riley had wanted to do something for him since she couldn’t have made it through these past few months without him. He had been so supportive and had made sure she was always taken care of. She had never felt so loved before. She not only wanted to celebrate her newfound freedom, which she saw as their newfound freedom too.

They were free to love each other without the fear of losing the other because of her ex. She also wanted to celebrate the end of filming for Braindead which was getting so much love. So the week after his last day of filming, there was a home Yankee game. She got the tickets and now she just had to figure out a way to surprise him with them.

“Where are we going again?” Aaron asked her as he tied up his shoes. All she had told him was that he should wear something comfortable and cool since they would be outside for most of the day. 

“Somewhere. Don’t think you can get the answer out of me that easy.” She teased him, placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

He looked over to her, taking in what she was wearing. Sunglasses on her head, hair pulled into a ponytail, t-shirt, shorts, and converse on her feet. She didn’t have her usual purse, matter of fact she didn’t have any sort of bag on her. Her phone was tucked into her front pocket of her shorts, sticking out slightly since it didn’t fit completely. “Are we going to a park? Is it your turn to take us on a picnic?” He asked, trying to piece together all that he could. 

“We’re going to a type of park. Now come on or we’re gonna be late.” She giggled, motioning for him to hurry up. 

He sighed loudly, making it known that he was sad that she wouldn’t tell him where they were going. That was when he saw them. She had tried to cover them up with her shirt but there was still just a sliver of white poking out from between her navy blue t-shirt and gray shorts. Were those tickets? 

Before she could open the door, he pulled her to him with an arm around her waist as the other pulled the two tickets out of her pocket. “Aaron, what are you -” She then spun around at the feeling of him pulling out her surprise. She thought she had done so well. Maybe she should have brought a small bag but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to bring it in with her at the stadium. 

His face was lit up with a wide grin as he saw what the tickets were for. He looked from the tickets to Riley who had a disappointed expression across her face. “Oh, don’t pout at me. I’m still surprised.” He then leaned down and gave her a long, hard kiss to thank her. “Plus I got to do that without embarrassing you too much.” He smirked down at her, giving her another quick kiss before pulling back completely. 

It was Riley’s turn to sigh. “Yeah, I guess so. But I had this whole thing planned for on the train.” She still had a small pout on her lips. 

“Well, now you don’t have to sit on the tickets. Do you know how special this game actually is or did you just get the tickets?” He asked as he pocketed the tickets. He knew she wasn’t keen on keeping up with sports news or was probably even as excited as he was to be going to a Yankee’s game. Baseball was the first sport he got her to really learn and enjoy watching with him. Next was basketball and then football. He was still working with her on golf but each time he tried to watch a tournament with her, she always fell asleep. It seemed like the closest thing they would ever do together in regards to his favorite sport of all time would be mini golf.

“Uh, should I?” She looked up at him, a little nervous. This was just the next closest home game where they both were free so she chose it.

Aaron chuckled, leading her out of the apartment and out down to the street after locking up. “It’s Alex Rodriguez’s last game. We’re gonna go watch one of the best players ever play his last game.” 

“Oh,” Riley nodded. She had no clue. She knew who the player was but had no idea he was retiring. “I just chose it because it was the next home game and it happened to land on a day we were both free and during a time we were celebrating.”

He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her close. “I love you.”

That caused Riley to laugh. “I love you too.”

“These seats are fantastic, Riley!” Aaron exclaimed once they had reached their seats. They were able to see the whole field and were sitting behind the Yankee’s dugout.

“Well, thank your dad because he was totally the one to help me pick these seats.” She sat down with a laugh. 

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, sitting down as well. “You are far too good to me.”

“Oh no. I think it’s the other way around.” She replied, smiling at him. 

He then held up his beer and motioned for Riley to do the same. “To wrapping on a great project. To starting a new one. To new beginnings. To us.” He smiled at her as they clinked their glasses together. 

“To us.” Riley repeated, grinning at him before taking a sip of her beer. 

The ring box in his pocket was beginning to feel a little heavier today. He was watching her just as much as he was watching the game. He wanted to make sure she was having a good time since he knew that this wasn’t her most favorite thing in the world. Each time he would glance over though, she was either intently watching the game, people watching, ready with some made up story about some of the people she saw, pointing out something she wanted him to see, cheering, participating in the wave, or giggling at the antics they did in between innings. 

It was the seventh inning stretch and they were singing Take Me Out To The Ball Game as obnoxiously as they could. They barely got the words out they were laughing so hard. He had thought about trying to get the attention of the kiss cam before but he knew that Riley would have killed him if he had proposed in such a big way. He even thought about doing it now before the new inning began but that didn’t feel right either.

Ever since he had bought the ring, he had been carrying it around in his pocket. He was just waiting for the right moment. His heart swelled at this gesture she had done for him. He wanted to tell her now, ask her now because he felt so much love for her. He would scream it from the top of the stadium if he could. 

Instead, at the end of the game, he pulled her to him. He embraced her for a few long, wonderful seconds. He placed a kiss on top of her head then kissed his way down to her lips. The attention made Riley giggle as she tried to pull back to ask him what had gotten into him. He was never this way when the Yankees won and they were watching the game at home. “I love you so much, Riley Hall. I really do. With all my heart.” He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. 

That caused Riley to smile. She leaned up just enough to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Aaron. So very much. Wanna go get ice cream?”

Aaron chuckled. “Sounds like the perfect ending to the perfect day to me.”


	22. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I thank you all so much for your support! I can't wait to hear what you all think. Much love!

Award season was coming upon them and Grease Live was trying to get nominated for at least one Emmy. So for your consideration events began to take place. It was the most stressful and most fun time that Riley had ever had. It was all so new to her and she was in awe that her first ever professional job was even contending for Emmy nominations. 

Even though Aaron couldn’t attend, Riley flew back out to Los Angeles where the first big event was taking place. Much how they did for the end of the show, they were taking over a studio lot and turning it into a carnival. There was a large panel before the carnival started. To be reunited with those who were able to make it to the event made Riley so excited. 

The cast members in attendance all took a selfie and then later a video teasing Aaron about missing the event. The night went by in such a blur. Bright lights, interviews, laughs, games, fair rides and then back on a plane to return to New York. After a whirlwind evening she jumped right back into rehearsals. 

Since she had taken a day off for the event in Los Angeles, she decided not to take the day off for the panel in New York. This one Aaron could attend and he was the only one of the cast to do so. “Aaron, you can chime in on this too, but Tommy, walk us through how excited you were to find your two main leads.” Lin said, moving onto his next question for the panel.

Both Aaron and Tommy chuckled. Tommy looked down the panel to Aaron but the actor motioned for the director to start. “Well, Riley kind of spoke on this at our event in LA but she originally just auditioned to be in the ensemble. Long story, short we were able to bring her in to read for Sandy. I had already tapped Aaron in for the role of Danny so we had him come in and do a chemistry test with her and when I tell you the shock all of us had when these two started acting together. We didn’t want them to stop and with that feeling we knew that we had found our Sandy. We also apparently had staged a reunion we had no idea about.”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, so Riley and I actually went to highschool together and hadn’t seen each other since. So that chemistry test was us really being like, oh my god you’re actually here. I’m actually surprised we actually used the character names.” That earned a few laughs. 

“It’s so rare to find that person you can truly connect with on stage,” he continued after the laughter died down. “It’s that person you find yourself freaked out a little bit over because you’re just so in sync with them. I had found that with Riley and then that also translated off stage too. We’re really close friends, dating actually but I mean I’m dating my best friend so it’s really the best of both worlds. So I think that’s what made it so easy for people to see that on their screens. Hell, the whole cast became such great friends over that like two month time period that we had together and it just really made for a great show.”

The rest of the panel was talking about the costumes, the set, and over all production. After pictures were taken, Aaron said his goodbyes and made his way to Courtyard Diner. He was set to meet Riley there once she was done with rehearsals. Walking down the sidewalk, he checked his phone. “Rehearsal let out early today. Already grabbed our usual table and ordered so the food should be here by the time you are.” That was about five minutes ago so it would seem that Riley would be right. 

Aaron waved as he walked into the diner, going directly to the usual table he and Riley shared. The ring box in his pocket felt the heaviest it had ever felt. Talking about how special Riley was even just scratching on the surface of it during the panel conversation made him go into overdrive. This was the moment. He thought if he didn’t propose at some point tonight then it would be completely and utterly wasted. That another opportunity like this would never show up again. What better time to ask the girl of his dreams to marry him than when the show that brought them back together was trying to go for the highest award a television production could get? 

She was still dressed in her rehearsal outfit, hair sticking out in all different directions despite it being pulled up in a ponytail. They must have rehearsed a big dance number today because she also looked exhausted, but the good kind as if she had just finished a really good work out. When she saw him come around the table, her smile lit up the room and despite everything she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “Hey! How’d the panel go?” She asked him once he had sat down.

Just before he could answer, the food she had ordered had arrived. She had gone with just their usual dinner order but added the cookies and cream milkshake to both of their orders. The timing caused Aaron to chuckle. “Well aren’t you pretty smart.”

Riley laughed. “Tell me you’re not hungry after that panel. I was starving after mine so you’re welcome.” She gave him a cheeky grin before popping a fry into her mouth.

He just shook his head and took a sip of his shake. “It went really well, by the way. Had a lot of fun. How was rehearsal?”

“Oh my god it was so good. I really hope I’ll be able to make it home,” she laughed. “My legs feel a little like jello.”

“Well, guess I’ll just have to carry you home then.” He smiled.

“Yeah, maybe.”

They continued eating in companionable silence even though Aaron was silently screaming at himself to just go ahead and pop the question. He just couldn’t find the words. This was Riley after all. He couldn’t just pull out the ring and ask the question all casual. 

The next couple of hours felt like an out of body experience. He talked with Riley but didn’t process what was said. He paid for their dinner and even walked with her, arm wrapped around her waist to support her. It was when he realized that they were in front of their apartment that he knew that it was now or never. 

As they had started to eat, Riley had realized that something was off with Aaron. She couldn’t quite place what it was but he seemed to be doing fine. He was paying attention and was holding conversation with her. It was as if he wasn’t completely there. She just wasn’t expecting the reason as to why.

“Wait!” Aaron called out before she opened the door.

Riley turned to look at him as if he had grown two heads in the few seconds she hadn’t seen him. He had yelled a lot louder than what he thought he had. 

“I can’t let you walk through that door without doing this first because if you walk through that door now, I’ve lost my chance until I don’t know when.” He said as his explanation. 

“Okay…” She dragged out the end of the word, waiting for him to further explain because she was still confused by his first explanation. 

He was fidgeting with the ring box in his jacket pocket as he took a deep breath. He lowered himself down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket. He opened the box and revealed the ring to Riley who was standing there, looking on with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth. She was not expecting this in the least bit.

“Today, I told an audience and a panel just how special you are but what I had told them just barely even scratched the service of the truth behind the words. I have known that I wanted you in my life for however long I have on this planet ever since you came back into my life. It’s such a rarity when you find someone you connect with on stage and off it and boy am I lucky to have you as my life scene partner. You’re more than that though. You’re my life leading lady and you would make me so happy if you would become my wife. So, Riley Hall, will you marry me?” Aaron looked up at her with so much hope in his eyes even though he felt like his speech was not as well put together as he had hoped. He wanted to do something about the world being their stage but with this being so in the moment that wasn’t going to happen.

Tears were streaming down her face by this point. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. No wonder he seemed a little out of it. Before he even finished his speech she was shaking her head. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” She said once he was done.

He jumped up and slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her into his embrace. They remained in each other’s arms for a long while just repeating over and over how much they loved each other. Riley pulled back, bringing her hands around to rest on his chest. She looked at the ring, glistening in the sunset. “It’s beautiful.” She then looked up at Aaron with the biggest grin on her face. 

“I did good?” He asked with a slight chuckle to his words. He couldn’t stop smiling. This was the second happiest moment in his life, the first getting reunited with Riley. 

“Yeah, you did good.” She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him. 

He held her to him as he returned the kiss. It was nice and slow as they were putting this moment into their memory. All of their love they had for each other was poured out into this one kiss. As they pulled away from each other, Aaron reached around and took Riley’s left hand in his. He stared at the ring on her finger for a few moments before bringing her hand up to his lips. “Now you may go inside. I just couldn’t have you going into our apartment again without being the future Mrs. Tveit.”

“Future Mrs. Tveit, huh?” She asked with a smile as she opened the door.

“Yes. Is that okay?” He asked, following her inside.

“It’s perfect.” She grinned, closing the door behind them. They were really going to start a life together and neither of them could hardly wait.


End file.
